A New Adventure
by Mtn Cousin
Summary: Harry is in danger.  Ruth is his only hope to succeed against his enemies. Will this adventure break them or provide the opportunity they have been looking for?
1. Chapter 1: The Ties that Bind

A New Adventure

Of course I don't own anything. But it is fun to dream.

This is set sometime after the 9.1. I believe that Harry needs to discover that Ruth is what is missing on the perfect mission.

_Sonnet 36_

_Let me confess that we two must be twain,_  
><em>Although our undivided loves are one:<em>  
><em>So shall those blots that do with me remain,<em>  
><em>Without thy help, by me be borne alone.<em>  
><em>In our two loves there is but one respect,<em>  
><em>Though in our lives a separable spite,<em>  
><em>Which though it alter not love's sole effect,<em>  
><em>Yet doth it steal sweet hours from love's delight.<em>  
><em>I may not evermore acknowledge thee,<em>  
><em>Lest my bewailed guilt should do thee shame,<em>  
><em>Nor thou with public kindness honour me,<em>  
><em>Unless thou take that honour from thy name:<em>  
><em>But do not so, I love thee in such sort,<em>  
><em>As thou being mine, mine is thy good report.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry looks out over his desk and out on the Grid. Finally, a day he can have some peace. His head was aching from lack of sleep and too much scotch but his fingers were still nimbly leafing through op reports and security briefings. When did paperwork ever become more important than real on the ground intel. He could remember when he could call a dozen people around London and immediately know what was going on on the ground. Now, without his techies he would be bereft of most of the salient details of even the most immediate threats in the vicinity of Thames House. Where was this world going?<p>

Then as he looked out once again onto the Grid, he remembered that even in the midst of a confused world that there was a spot of sanity. He looked out and saw Ruth. When he looked at this woman he did not see only flesh and bone but instead he saw an idea. He saw hope and truth and sometimes he even saw love. Lately though with all of the confusion over her pain he was beginning to think he imagined the love.

He knew that if anything was ever going to be worth living that he would have to change. That his life would have to change but what could he possibly do to make things right.

* * *

><p>As the lights of the Grid began to dim and the air of dusk settled over the remaining personnel the lone woman in the corner desk looked up from her computer screen. The threat mentioned was AA but after further review she realized that some desk spook had mistaken a drop off of some innocent farm materials for something more sinister. As she went over her third review of the data she typed up the final threat assessment and changed the rating to a more innocuous level. As she looked around the room she wondered how often just a little bit of experience, a little more information and that one glint of genius that an analyst could sometimes draw upon could make or more often break an operation. She knew that without her colleagues in the field that nothing was possible but she sometimes wondered if they undervalued the work of her staff of analysts. Collating the thousands of disparate pieces of data coming in weekly into intelligence sources required constant vigilance. If even one crucial detail was missed then the country, their country, could be sacrificed at the hands of extremists or maybe even worse at the hands of their own volatile financial markets.<p>

Ruth knew that her job was important but sometimes, just sometimes she wished that she could just stop. Turn off her computer, step away from her desk and live a normal life. Not carrying the cares of the world on her slight shoulders but instead enjoying the world she worked to protect. She knew that others walked down the street at the end of the day, visited their neighborhood pub and maybe, just maybe when they fell in love the world didn't come tumbling around their shoulders. Ruth hungered for that and some days she even felt like she deserved it.

* * *

><p>Harry moved from behind his desk and picked up the paper lying atop the pile on his desk. What was he thinking, he could never actually do this. What separated him from the others wasn't just a glass wall but the decisions he made. He had to be willing to give it all up for the people he served. If he did this he might never be able to come back.<p>

But then again he knew that if this worked then he could possibly have it all. Maybe life was still about living. He wanted desperately to believe that instead of a lonely house and a bottle of scotch that there might be more waiting for him. He would do it.

He just didn't know how.

He lifted the sheet to look down at the last lines. Then he looked up over the paper at the answer to the question, he saw that beautiful head pop up and those unbelievably entrancing blue eyes lock with his. She never smiled these days but he saw in the glint of her eyes that she was not angry. She was sad but even in this she was determined to move forward. He knew that no matter how much pain she suffered that she would always give her best. Now he needed her to do more than that. He needed to convince her to let go of the pain and make a decision to live. Would she?

Stepping to his door he slid it open. He stepped partway out and turned to her desk, "Ruth, can you come in for a moment, there is something I need to discuss with you."


	2. Chapter 2: Conspiracy for Two

Of course I don't own anything. But it is fun to dream. Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers. I am still figuring out the publishing aspect so please forgive any formatting problems.

This is set sometime after the 9.1

_The three aims of the tyrant are, one, the humiliation of his subjects; he knows that a mean-spirited man will not conspire against anybody; two, the creation of mistrust among them; for a tyrant is not to be overthrown until men begin to have confidence in one another - and this is the reason why tyrants are at war with the good; they are under the idea that their power is endangered by them, not only because they will not be ruled despotically, but also because they are too loyal to one another and to other men, and do not inform against one another or against other men - three, the tyrant desires that all his subjects shall be incapable of action, for no one attempts what is impossible and they will not attempt to overthrow a tyranny if they are powerless. - Aristotle_

Ruth looked up at Harry before standing rather quickly. It wasn't like Harry to call her into his office so it could only mean something important. She closed the current file sitting in front of her before walking from behind her desk. Ruth could feel the questioning looks of others across the Grid but she didn't engage their eyes. Sometimes it helped looking down when you walk. Any little bit helps when trying to maintain self-control.

Harry stepped back into his office and then waited for Ruth to come through. She entered but seemed uncertain. She usually came barging into his office with vital information, an eager messenger prepared to deliver her package. Now, standing in Harry's office and just waiting for him to approach her was unsettling. Fortunately, Harry was not inclined to make her wait. He pulled the door securely and then motioned to the seat in front of his desk. "Why don't you sit down, Ruth, I have something I need to discuss with you."

Ruth's first impulse was to jump in to defend her recent threat assessment. She knew that she had stretched the data to some pretty extraordinary conclusions but she had been surprised by the number of seemingly unrelated alerts posted for the week. She couldn't believe that that was by random and had said so rather strongly in her summary. Because of other business there had been no open discussion amongst the principles of the Grid about the information. Ruth tilted her head slightly as her mind raced to the best way to approach this, but then stopped at the piercing nature of Harry's gaze along with the way his brow was furrowed and his face set in a slight grimace. She could already predict his next action which was to take a deep breath and then release it with an almost sigh. Now he had her full attention as she knew this was something more important than any assessment.

"Ruth, what do you know of Wendel Greene and his company Scintora Transglobal?"

"Mr. Greene is extremely politically connected. He vacations with the PM and the Foreign secretary and recently landed a huge contract to coordinate Eurozone startup investments in clean energy sources in Russia and various South Asian countries. He is rumored to have dealings with Rostislov Skala, a Czech who is little more than a mob boss. Mr. Skala is a heavy hitter, literally, his last girlfriend didn't make it out of hospital alive."

Harry's expression changed and for just a moment there was the glimmer of a smile. "Well, as always there is more to this story. Greene is indeed close to the Foreign Secretary but not in the way most people think. (Here Harry paused and ran his tongue quickly over his lower lip) Instead of acting as an adviser, he is dictating policy to the Foreign Secretary and several other MPs. He has also acquired quite a following in the home office. "

"Harry, are you saying that Greene is controlling the government's foreign policy? What about the PM and the Home Secretary, do they know?"

"Actually, Ruth," Harry leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk without taking his gaze from her," I don't know how deeply this criminal enterprise has intertwined itself into the political machinery of Whitehall. I just know that I have to find out and put a stop to it."

Ruth beginning to look skeptical replied, "But, Harry, any conspiracy of this magnitude would leave ripples throughout the government. We should be hearing rumors from everywhere. Isn't it possible we are stepping out on a very big limb, maybe Greene is just a power broker. Where is your proof?"

"I'd like to believe that but my source has been very reliable over the years, her position and intelligence over the years have been one of my more guarded secrets."

"Katherine Singleton"

The shock was evident on Harry's face but then his mouth curved into a smile and his expression could only be described as devious. "Well, almost a secret, then. How did you know?"

"That would be one of my secrets."

Harry drew up the left side of his mouth. "Well my secrets will not be very important if Greene has his way."

"What is his ambition Harry?"

"Apparently, Mr. Greene is now trying to infiltrate the security services. He already has a foothold at Six and in the DG's office. Now, Ms. Sing…er my source indicates I will be their next target. They either intend to find a way to recruit me or destroy me."

Harry after a moments pause decides to press on. "Ruth, I am going to need to ask something of you, it won't be easy, it may well be one of the hardest things you have ever done."

"Of course," she said this softly and then with more determination, "but, what do you need me to do to expose Greene?"

"I am going to join him and you are my invitation."


	3. Chapter 3: Not All As It Appears

_Of course I don't own anything. But it is fun to dream. Your wonderful reviews are the best motivation to press on. Also knowing that you are reading makes me second guess each word. Hope this doesn't disappoint._

* * *

><p><em>It <em>_is __as __sure __as __you __are __Roderigo,_

_Were __I __the __Moor, __I __would __not __be __Iago._

_In __following __him, __I __follow __but __myself;_

_Heaven __is __my __judge, __not __I __for __love __and __duty,_

_But __seeming __so, __for __my __peculiar __end;_

_For __when __my __outward __action __doth __demonstrate_

_The __native __act __and __figure __of __my __heart_

_In __complement __extern,__'tis __not __long __after_

_But __I __will __wear __my __heart __upon __my __sleeve_

_For __daws __to __peck __at. __I __am __not __what __I __am._

_Othello __Act __1, __scene __1, __56__–__65_

* * *

><p>Ruth's eyes wouldn't meet his and for a second he was lost. All of the times he had resisted making a move and he had been right. She really didn't feel anything for him but that damnable respect. Respect didn't mean everything at the end of the day. He needed this. He needed her reassurance that life would go on and that they could work through this and there was no way he could do this without her.<p>

While Harry pondered, Ruth kept her own counsel. She had an idea of what Harry was planning. He was going to try and go it alone against Greene's scheming. She knew that Harry could do anything with the right support but facing down another bureaucratic juggernaut was different. Greene played for keeps and had clearly shown that no one would stand in his way. Ruth was sure she couldn't stomach again watching Harry's life put at risk and feeling powerless to protect him. Well, whatever he had planned, he had her support even if it cost her everything in the process.

"I'll do it." she stated matter of factly, sounding somewhat defeated but resolute.

"Ruth, you don't even know what I'm considering. Let me lay it out before you agree to anything. There are much greater things at stake that you should know."

Harry's reticence was clear and Ruth's gaze softened as she looked into those now tired hazel eyes. Over the years she had questioned him, doubted him but always followed him trusting in his innate sense of morality that guided him soundly to port. What was he hiding? She knew that he would never share all of his thoughts. She had accepted long ago that openness like truth was also an elastic quality bandied about by the security services as needs fit. Harry would tell her what he felt she needed to know and then she would be tasked in ferreting out the intricacies unmentioned. They had done this dance a thousand times. Each found strange comfort in the pattern.

Ruth recognized she would have to push Harry for more, "Well alright then, what is your plan."

Harry then outlined a strategy that could not have been further from Ruth's initial concerns. Harry believed the best step would be for them to start a relationship. Ruth blushed frequently looking down from time to time unable to hold Harry's gaze as he went over the operational details. They would proceed slowly. Initially, just a few stolen moments for dinners or walks with the knowledge of the Grid. Once the initial shock of what he was saying wore off then Ruth's mind swept into dangerous corridors where only dreams could lie. Harry pressed on saying that this was essential because it was the only way he could keep her close while at the same time giving the appearance to the outside world that he had a most definite weakness ready to be exploited. As this second revelation dropped. Ruth's disappointment and confusion couldn't help playing out across her face. So this was to be part of the op. Well she could do this. She was after all his dependable Ruth. If only she could help shoulder his burdens then it would be enough.

Harry continued saying that as things progressed he would begin to take chances. Unguarded moments at Whitehall or perhaps in front of a member of the JIC. Then he would need to expose his himself so completely that the relationship seemed to compromise him as head of section. This would catch the notice of those who mattered.

Harry thought of how this would also mean the risk would grow. At the very least he would get a slapped wrist. At worst, some ingenuitive political monkey would try and make a move against Ruth and then what would he do. He told himself he was prepared but was he? Could you ever be truly prepared to watch the woman you loved in danger and not react. He knew he would be willing to kill for her, but could he sell out his country as well.

Finally brought back from these musings, Harry heard Ruth ask,"How will having this weakness help?"

She knew as soon as she voiced these words what he was planning. The shock she felt was almost palpable. Did he really intend to serve her up as bait. Surely not. That was not the Harry she knew. At any time an agent could be called upon to be placed in the line of fire. Harry would always make the necessary decisions for the good of the country and MI-5 but this was different. Never had he intentionally placed her life at risk. No, in fact, he almost always protected her to her chagrin.

Harry read her thoughts clearly and standing up walked slowly around the room to sit next to her. Gently he lifted her hand. Never had he been this forthright with his feelings. He knew that he had one chance for himself and the country. Deep inside he still was undecided if he could really do this when it came down to action. Could he really put Ruth's life at risk even if it was the only way. It _had_ to be this, but holding that small hand in his much larger one all he wanted to do was protect her. To keep her from the ugliness and pain that constantly swirled around them.

As his thumb gently rubbed the top of her hand, Harry also knew that this might be his last opportunity to break through her constant defenses and find his way to her heart. She would be his only contact. This was too sensitive to share even with the team. If the slightest mistake was made then likely anyone involved would be killed and all would be lost.

"Ruth, I think you know what you mean to me. If there was any other way I would take it. There is no one I trust more than you. If this has any chance of working then I will need you to commit fully. Once we start there will literally be no way to go back. No one can be trusted, even the team for their own sake. Likely we will have to lie to them until this is over and probably beyond. Even being careful I cannot promise you that you won't be hurt or maybe worse."

Ruth stealed herself and made a decision. If this was it, then there would

Be no turning back. She had been willing to give up her life for him once. Then that awful decision that lead to George's death and Nico's loss. She had told him she had forgiven him and only blamed herself but recently she had come to realize she had lied. Another lie, it seemed her life was full of them. After this stark revelation came to her, she had taken time to analyze her feelings. Just like in all parts of her life she could face them better when she had sorted out what she was feeling and what must be done. She had truly forgiven him but that didn't mean she knew how to bridge the rift that had developed between them. Then a new thought took hold. She remembered the challenge in Omar Kayyam's 38th Quattrain:

_One Moment in Annihilation's Waste,_

_One Moment of the Well of Life to taste — _

_The Stars are setting and the Caravan_

_Starts for the Dawn of Nothing — oh, make Haste! _

Carpe Diem, she knew what she had to do.

Her other hand came up and both hands clasped Harry's one hand. She looked gently into his eyes and said simply. "I trust you."

No three words had ever been a greater balm to man's heart. His shoulders took on a little less defeated air. Maybe this would work. Perhaps for the country and for himself.

Ruth hadn't fully prepared herself for what would be involved. No longer was she worried about what the others on the Grid would think. This would be everywhere. For someone not inclined to that kind of notice this was tantamount to walking in Trafalgar Square in only her knickers. Well needs must!

"When do we start?" Ruth asked.

"We already have," Harry responded with a gentle smile and an almost imperceptible nod towards the open window onto the Grid. Without looking Ruth knew that every eye was on them.


	4. Chapter 4: A Delicious Torment

Keep trying but still don't own anything. Guess I'll have to live for reviews instead of royalties. This chapter went in a slightly different direction then I had originally intended. Sometimes they will. Hope you enjoy it.

Still set sometime after 9.1

_I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for religion - I have shuddered at it. I shudder no more - I could be martyred for my religion - Love is my religion - I could die for that._

_**John Keats**_

* * *

><p>Ruth was pretty sure that somewhere in his briefing Harry had mentioned subtlety as his goal for the first bit of the operation. Well if this was subtle then she was the Queen of Sheba. Not that she was complaining. After becoming reconciled to Harry's plan and even the intrinsic dangers to herself, she had to confess when keeping her own counsel that she had nothing to complain about. Harry was still a gentleman but to those on the grid and to a considerable number of innocent bystanders thrown into the mix; Harry was also an ardent suitor.<p>

After the shocking revelation that she had no time for preparation, study or even contemplation of their roles, Ruth's discomfort was taxing. She had no frame of reference to begin "acting" in love with Harry. Often she wasn't even sure what that constituted. Thankfully, Harry seemed to have this well in hand. Beginning the very next morning on the grid, in private and (cringe) in very public moments Harry was playing his role. Harry would come up inappropriately close behind her when she was standing reviewing paperwork. He would lean forward and in that indescribably smooth tone ask softly brushing against her ear if she had anything to report. She could just feel that wicked grin on his face as he asked. She would begin to fumble with the paper, twisting it and babbling on about the threats from the Pakistani émigrés this week or the concern that Al Qaeda might be making new inroads with disenfranchised London youths.

At first this raised quite a few eyebrows. Beth pretended like she didn't see but as soon as backs were turned she would look with a knowing glance at Dimitri. Beth had heard from Jen in Section A that there used to be a book. Maybe she would start one. It would be a relief to have something in her life that was a little bit off. With very little focus of late and a familiar sense of angst developing she knew she needed an outlet. Maybe this would help. For someone used to traveling the world, facing untoward dangers with no back-up she was beginning to wonder if MI-5 and its normalcy was a bigger adjustment than she had expected. She had to laugh thinking of this job as normal. But in truth, she had lived on the edge so long that she craved it like a drug.

Lucas took a different tack on the apparent budding romance. While leaning over a desk reviewing some of Beth's latest intel from her new Chinese asset, he sensed movement in his peripheral vision and glanced up. His somewhat tight expression softened and his eyes widened and twinkled with the scene unfolding in front of him. Ruth was sitting at her desk doggedly pursuing a lead on the financial traces of a multinational corporation which was the front for a new Algerian terrorist organization. Harry walked purposefully towards Ruth's desk, stood next to her and nonchalantly asked for a status update. Ruth looked up and began to relate the salient details. As she did Harry leaned one hand onto Ruth's desk in apparent interest.

"Is that so, well maybe this will bear pulling Tariq off Al Qaeda for a closer look."

Ruth turned slightly in her chair to face Harry, looked him directly in his eyes and her face clearly demonstrated disagreement. "I don't know at this point if more than regular surveillance will be required. GCHQ has already tasked two analysts to tag all financials and communications from this group and I have tracked the senior officials through CCTV. None have deviated from their established patterns or contacted any of our flagged suspects."

"Oh, I don't know, Ruth, if they want to play in our backyard then the least we can do is kick about with them a bit. Anyway it is not just the bloody Americans that need to be paranoid these days."

"Well, perhaps they do bear a closer look." Ruth said obviously not convinced.

As Ruth looked away for a moment she was caught unaware as Harry's hand inched across her desk. Without giving any sign of intent his hand was suddenly atop Ruth's. Instantly her eyes snapped wide and they jumped from her hand to Harry's face to the Grid and back again to his face. Smooth as silk Harry said," On second thought, you are right. I'm sure that I can find something better for you to do tonight instead of surveillance."

Ruth's heart was now pounding in her chest as Harry was close enough that she could smell his cologne and if she turned completely their faces would be touching. This was definitely not subtle.

Harry realized Ruth was not going to respond so he leaned a little further forward and whispered in her ear," With the right motivation quite how loud could you be?"

Ruth's expression changed from shock, to horror to dismay all in rapid succession. She knew that this was all being witnessed by the team and this was not what she had signed up for. Was it?

"Well that depends on what I was called on to do for queen and country." she replied nervously. He was playing with her and she was determined to give as well as she got. After a pause she said, "_and on the motivation_."

At this Harry had to grin. He was pushing her a bit just testing her resolve. If he was going to press on with his plan then he would have to move things along. He wasn't sure if this was for the op or his personal motivations. "Then you should be properly stimulated by joining me tonight for a Scratch Messiah at the Royal Albert Hall. We can stop for a meal before, (he pauses) if you are so inclined."

"And if I am not so inclined?" Ruth's expression was brusk bordering on hostile.

Harry's mind began to race, maybe this wouldn't be as easy he had thought. " Well, er, then I might have to go back to cricket for a little bit of wisdom?"

With somewhat arched eyebrows she leaned slightly forward and said, "How could that help, I am not into sport?" Ruth was by now over being nervous and beyond being intimidated. As any woman who begins to feel the giddiness of a certain amount of influence nee control over a deserving man she began to feel sympathy for his situation. Her grimace changed to a beautiful if somewhat playful smile. Harry felt her hand relax below his and then she turned it up surprised him by intertwining her fingers with his.

"I believe that you have the call." Harry said this hesitantly but his look spoke his desire.

"I think I should take the shot."

Harry smile was gentle and his hand released hers and slid up Ruth's arm just before he walked away. Over his shoulder he threw out," I've already asked Mike to be ready to take us for a change of clothes at half past five."

"Presumptuous bastard" Ruth muttered grinning as she watched him walk away, but she could still feel the tingling of where his hand had touched hers. Well, perhaps public humiliation wasn't all bad.

Lucas could not always tell when a woman was being above board. In fact, he often couldn't read women well at all. That had always been one of his great flaws. Despite this he was willing to say without a doubt that Ruth Evershed was definitely falling under the spell of Harry Pearce. Lucas couldn't figure out how he did it. For as long as he had known him, Harry had only to turn on the charm and women were fawning all over him. Inconceivably even the ice queen herself, Ros, before her death had had a special place in her heart for him. Well, some blokes just had it.

* * *

><p>Harry walked back into his office. He ran his hand through his ever thinning hair. How did she do this to him? One moment his self-control was impervious, and he could stand toe to toe against the hardest blackguard who had ever endangered Britain. Then a few simple words and that look on her face, and he was a simpering school boy. He should guard himself more closely because there could come a time, possibly soon, where her life and his would depend on him keeping a level head.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner had flown by far too quickly. Harry initially had to lead the talk just as he had on their first date so many years before. Then as if by the enchantment of the candlelight or the effect of the wine Ruth began to engage him in conversation. She knew his past from his file. If she was honest she knew most people's files but there was always more if you chose to look deeper. Ruth probed Harry's memory with questions about his family and especially his relationship with his brother Ben. These were questions that had always been foremost in her wonderings regarding him but never before expressed. Surprisingly the usually private Harry seemed generous with his answers. Ruth could see the tender memories he had of Ben. She didn't want to pry but sensing that he hungered for this release she pressed on. Harry told her of the tragedy of Ben's death and its effect on him. How so many of his early decisions had stemmed from his youthful reaction to this loss. She marveled at how much you can learn about a man when you begin to understand his pain.<p>

Once settled in for Handel's Messiah in that grand hall, Ruth's thoughts left Harry's past for some time as she enjoyed the majesty of the lifted voices and the way that they harmonized.

Harry acquitted himself well being a strong tenor, but frequently became distracted by looking at Ruth and then need to resume his hunt for the proper spot. Ruth didn't seem to mind but just reveled in the experience. Unbeknownst to Harry he had stumbled upon one of her favorite childhood memories of her family at Christmas. Handel's Messiah had been a particular favorite of her fathers before his death.

"That was breathtaking!" she commented after the standing ovation. Ruth's eyes sparkled and her burgundy velvet dress highlighted her features. Harry listened while she extolled the merits of the Soprano highlighting her past achievements, but despite everything, he still had eyes for only one remarkable woman that night. Then turning he caught the eye of an old face from across the hall.

"Now what the devil is Harry Pearce doing here?" Richard Dolby turned away and pondered. He too had heard the rumors but hadn't put much stock by them. After witnessing Harry's torture to try to recover the names of his Sugarhorse assets he did not believe this iron willed man could possibly have feelings for his analyst. Not only did Dolby feel that was beneath him but possibly even beyond him. Well, that was clearly Ruth Evershed standing far too close to her section head for professional decorum and Dolby recognized that look on Harry's face. He knew that look and it held great possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexamined Life

**A New Adventure**

Still don't own Spooks or any of the characters. Do enjoy watching them, reading about them and occasionally dreaming about them(just teasing). A little longer chapter as there has been a bit of delay since the last.

This is set sometime after 9.1

_There is no such thing as pure pleasure; some anxiety always goes with it._

_- Ovid_

* * *

><p>Monday had started out so beautifully. After spending Sunday fulfilling their "parts" walking along the river, shopping(aghast to realize that with her even this mundane task seemed new and invigorating), and finally a lovely dinner at a somewhat set back but incredibly delicious French restaurant called, Chez Pierre. In a dark corner with a drip decorated red candle as their only light source they were cozily seated next to one another on an alcove seat. Harry wasn't sure how presumptuous Ruth would find about him for ordering for them both. However, when he was approached by their clearly annoyed waiter on the third pass for their orders he mpulsively switched to French and ordered two of the specials with the house white. He looked over at Ruth who at first looked somewhat taken aback and then slowly nodded. He knew that she fully accepted his help when she covered his hand with her own on the seat between them. Once the waiter withdrew with their orders, Harry had lifted that same hand and gently brushed her fingers with a kiss. As Ruth looked up a little smile played across her features before she again quickly looked down. He always delighted in studying her features. Her smile lit up the room for him and he wished that she would smile more often. He knew that the burden of so many memories always held her back. This past week had been a revelation for both of them of what was possible. In fact, her face on the Grid, on their bench along the river and during their more frequent outings had begun to reveal that light and playful quality he remembered from so many years ago, before the sorrows.<p>

Then after that glorious weekend, Harry had gently reminded Ruth of the next step in his plans. He had a meeting at Whitehall that morning to discuss the recent deaths of the two MPs from Islington North and Barking. No one believed that this was coincidence. Two popular Labour ministers with reputations for standing up against corporate influence. Beth and Dimitri had been searching their homes and offices looking for details while Tariq trolled their digital lives to find any less obvious connections. At the morning briefing Ruth had noted that Harry had aggressively pursued several far- fetched suggestions that this could be related to a militant environmental group based in Coventry. Ruth had had to bite her lip when a random pic included in the briefing showed one of the MPs standing near Rostislov Skala. Skala was smiling but even in this he appeared sinister.

Later after the briefing in Harry's office on the pretence of dropping off files on the environmental group ironically named, the Willing Human Extinction Movement, Ruth closed the door. Harry stepped away from his desk and turned towards the decanter behind his desk. Without looking at her he said, "I assume this is about our Czech connection."

Without looking he knew that she had nodded. "Harry, I have done some checking and Skala has recently been showing up around the globe before some very high profile disappearances. The reason he hasn't come to our notice is that someone is covering his tracks when he passes through customs. Likely someone at six has to be orchestrating this. On the surface it would appear that Mr. Skala has taken one trip in the last six months and that was to Prague to go to the bedside of his ailing mother. In reality, he has traveled fifteen times out on a variety of legends. My personal favorite was when he passed as a Greek orthodox priest on a mission of mercy to Aghanistan. "

Harry had to chuckle as he threw back a small measure of scotch.

"Perhaps a bit early for that," Ruth had gently chided. She blushed as soon as she said it. She had never been one to criticize Harry for his numerous and very visible failings. Perhaps she was becoming a bit too comfortable in their new, what could she call it, situation?

"Probably so, but even I must take some liberties in these dark days." He said this and threw a wicked wink her direction. She looked down knowingly but refused to meet his eyes.

" Well," she began, " Mr. Skala has also been seen with some former friends. A picture of him appeared and then was removed from a group of DGSE files detailing the visit of a CIA regional director to Algeria. The French had no idea why they were meeting but they did capture a limited audio clip from a cell phone being used by a nearby pimp. On it the director can be clearly heard to be telling the Mr. Skala that if he couldn't deliver on his promises then they would have to re-evaluate their arrangement with their friend.

"What the devil is going on and whose bed have the Americans crawled into. I sometimes think it is safer to operate with the Russians. At least there you always know where you stand. Special relationship…(Harry chased this with a collection of choice phrases).

Harry continued after a time," Ruth we are going to have to get inside this. They haven't detected your investigation. If there is any evidence that you are compromised you may have to stop. Ultimately, we need to get to the top players and put an end to this."

"Fortunately, Malcom's old asset network is still strong. Working through their regular drops, I have commissioned a few to do surveillance and to manage any counter surveillance. So far there have been a lot of attacks on their efforts but all have been rebuffed. These hackers follow a strict code and will not stop until every last detail is made plain. I also have used them to put in place a contingency plan."

"Ruth, you have got to stop taking chances like this. You are not a field operative."

"Harry, all of our lives will be irreparably changed if Greene isn't stopped. You said yourself that we will stop at nothing to bring them down. Have the rules of engagement changed?"

Harry stopped, pondered her words and realizing the ugly truth that she was right he shook his head. Clearly written on his face was concern. Ruth read this as concern that she might compromise the op and quickly added," I have been using a backdoor program Malcom designed a few years ago to route all of my communications. I have used a few of the spook taxis to shake off any tails whenever I visit the drops. I promise that I am being careful. No one should know what is going on."

"Ruth," Harry started and then slowly proceeded," no matter what happens on this op if you are compromised then in my mind I will have failed."

He continued with a forcefulness that surprised Ruth," I will stop at nothing to bring Greene down but that does not include putting you in any more danger then you already are."

His breathing which had suddenly become rapid began to slow as Harry paused and then said,"Life without Ruth is not worth living for this man." Ruth recognized the changed Socratic quote. She wondered if Harry had considered the truth of the original to their relationship. Hadn't every aspect of their relationship been hindered because they refused to examine it.

"Harry, you mustn't make any of us too valuable."

"Maybe true but then without beauty and love what would we live for?"

Harry had finally carried on preparing her for what must come next. He would accompany her to Whitehall. After briefing the Home Secretary then they would need to make a small spectacle of themselves. Ruth could feel her heart beating out of her chest and was sure that Harry could hear it as well.

* * *

><p>As she followed Harry away from the car in front of Whitehall the butterflies began their assault on Ruth's stomach. She had been here before but that was when the occupants were allegedly friendly. Now, she knew that there were likely enemies lurking behind every corner. Not only was this unsettling but if she was honest this was also very exciting.<p>

Harry flashed her a quick smile and then led her down corridor after corridor of power. Harry walked past innumerable bureaucrats only rarely exchanging a greeting with particular acquaintances. It was rare for him to refer to anyone he met here as friend.

Finally, they entered the offices of the Home Secretary. His admin, a Ms. Edith Crawley, whom Ruth knew was descended from the landed gentry, ushered them in to the Home Secretary. Secretly, Ms. Crawley had always held a torch to the well dressed and somewhat roguish Sir Harry. Something about the thoughts of Money Penny and James, that he always brought to mind. Ruth on previous visits to the office had sensed her hostility for her and so held a special degree of distrust for this civil servant.

William Towers never looked particularly ill at ease when he was at his desk. Usually after the perfunctory greeting by Harry and the first few words of their exchange this rapidly changed. Harry had a tendency to raise his blood pressure and cause him to say the most undignified things. To this day he cringed when he remembered telling Harry "If you roll over then sometimes you get your tummy tickled." What possessed him he wondered. Harry just brought out the worst in him.

After reviewing the details of both deaths Harry came down to brass tacks,"Home Secretary the bottom line is that we are still investigating the deaths of the MPs. While we do not believe that these acts are random there are currently no specific terrorist threats which correlate. I will need to get back with my team and when more information has been uncovered then we will speak again." Harry knew he was walking a fine line as he hadn't technically lied but still he knew that he was omitting significant details. If this came to light then he would be called to answer. Yet again he considered if this operation might be his day of reckoning. Only time would tell.

"Alright Harry we both know that there will be hell to pay in the media. For obvious reasons the PM is particularly intent to see this matter closed and responsible parties outed. As such he will have my head on a platter if we cannot provide him with something. Just see that it gets done. Oh, and on your way out tell Edith to step through. They still do not know how to make my latte properly."

"Of course, Home Secretary," with everything Harry still couldn't define this man. Initially he had thought him a narrow minded political lackey. Lately, he had come to re-evaluate that position. After everything had been said, Harry was not convinced that William Towers would sell out his country.

Walking back out with Ruth, Harry knew it was time to initiate the next phase of his plan. His lips turned up at the edges in anticipation of her shock. Well, it couldn't be helped. He was relying on her surprise to work to his advantage. With a few well placed onlookers present Harry turned and pushed Ruth behind a nearby pillar. Taken aback by this sudden change she let out a small screech before he covered her mouth with his and kissed her urgently. Her hands which initially pushed against his chest to try and keep his distance slowly changed. As her mind flitted from thoughts of concern, and then surprise, and from there to suddenly finding that conscious thought was not possible. Harry's hand began to roam and finding itself against her hip it started to push up the edges of her blouse. He knew that he needed to focus but the feel of her soft skin was tantalizing and was distracting him far too much. As his hand rose higher Harry's other hand reached around her hips and brought her closer to him. He had always wondered how she would feel. So much more incredible than he had ever expected.

He began his assault on her neck and she was beginning to moan quietly when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. Releasing Ruth and turning with a sheepish expression he was brought face to face with Martin Underwood, one of the PAs for the Foreign Secretary.

"Mr. Pearce, surely there is a more appropriate venue for this activity. I would appreciate it if you and your assistant would leave." His tone was authoritative but Harry could read the plotting in this eyes. This was working out better than he had anticipated.

"First of all, Miss Evershed is not my assistant and second, it is absolutely none of your business. Ruth, let's take our leave of this _gentleman_!"

Ruth was too flustered to do anything but blush furiously at being caught in this degree of compromise. She didn't completely know how she felt about Harry. She alternated between wanting to slap him for his cheeky behavior in such a public setting and feeling an overwhelming loss of his lips on hers. She followed Harry quickly out of the building. Shortly after this their car pulled up and they were whisked off to Thames House. Harry was afraid that if he didn't do something the progress they had made would be lost. As they settled into their seats Harry turned to Ruth and pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. As he pulled away there was a vicious twinkle in his eye and his expression said he was very pleased with himself.

"All right?"

Ruth wanted to be stern but a grin kept sneaking into her expression. "What did you mean by not telling me you were going to do that?'

"Ruth, I thought that a little adventure and danger would fit with your Spirit of Atlanticism."

"Impossible man!"

As they drove away Martin Underwood walked into the Foreign Secretary's office. The cold grey eyes that met him were those of Wendel Greene. Underwood quickly relayed the incident he had just witnessed along with some commentary on how defensive the cornered Harry had become. To this Greene's face contorted into a sneer and he replied, "Yes, I do think she will work out nicely. Tell Mr. Skala to take care of this. I don't want to know the details. Just make it happen. Oh, and I don't care what he does with the girl, just get me Pearce!"

_**A/N: Next, I am afraid the happiness must end. It is time for the plot to move forward in a significant way.**_

_**The original quote from Socrates that Harry "misquoted".**_

_**"The unexamined life is not worth living for a man."**_

_**- Socrates, Apology 38a**_

_**Also couldn't resist the reference to Downton Abbey. I realize this couldn't be Edith as she would have to be more than one hundred but still couldn't pass this one up.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Never Kiss and Tell

**A New Adventure**

**You all are the best reviewers ever! Without your wonderful words I might have been tempted to stop ages ago. Because of your encouragement, I will definitely press on. Thankfully, I now know the direction for the rest of the story. I have to confess that before starting A New Adventure that I had already planned an alternate version of Season 10. Then on a lark one night I wrote the first chapter of this story. Well once I started this one I was hooked and then just couldn't help finishing it first. Thankfully, I believe I have planned it so that the one can segway into the next. Well for now hope you enjoy this update. As always own nothing but my own imagination which is sufficient for me.**

Set sometime after 9.1

_Once I knew only darkness and stillness... my life was without past or future... but a little word from the fingers of another fell into my hand that clutched at emptiness, and my heart leaped to the rapture of living._

_- Helen Keller_

* * *

><p><em>Harry and Ruth in a ministry car being driven back to Thames House. Although Harry has just kissed her they have returned to their usual reserved stance somewhat distant from one another. To the eyes of the driver who missed their earlier actions due to a series of turns within traffic along with a near accident they seem just proper colleagues. Both are sitting on opposite sides of the car but in the middle their fingers are silently choreographing a love story.<em>

Harry's fingers stealthily "walk" across the expanse between them and then one finger stetches out to linger over one of her nails.

"Ruth, we need to consider new forms of communication to prevent intradepartmental misunderstandings. Do you have any suggestions?" It seems very innocent.

"Perhaps a new type of enhanced briefing. Something to cut through the rhetoric and get to the point." In response Ruth's finger reaches out and finds his hand and hooks in under his middle finger moving painfully slowly along from base to tip fully extending it completely before letting it drop onto the seat.

Harry makes a sidelong glance at Ruth and can see the mischief in her studied serious expression. _You little minx._ _So that is how it shall be. Well, what is good for the goose is good for the gander. _"I don't know about that, sounds like another bloody meeting. Don't we have enough of those. I suppose I had in mind something with a more personal touch." The side of Harry's curled index finger slides down to the length of Ruth's finger. As he does so her's curls with the sensation. Growing bolder Harry reaches out and turns her wrist until her palm is lying open, exposed. He pairs his second and third fingers together and beginning on the soft beguiling skin of her inner forearm he begins a painfully slow march towards the pads of her fingertips. The gentle pressure he is applying prevents her from moving her wrist or even turning it.

She closes her eyes and relaxes into the soft leather of the seat. He can tell the effect he is having on her and he almost stops what he is doing as his grin extends across his face. _Well if she liked that. _He then gently fans down each outstretched finger making sure that each receives proper attention. As he does so her fingers spread and her face tenses somewhat. Finally, he turns her hand over and intertwines their fingers while he not so gently rubs her palm with his thumb. Ruth can't tell exactly how he is doing it through her clenched eyes but it feels like he is touching her everywhere at once. All she can think is that she wants him So much for self-control and self-denial. Bugger self-control and self-denial!

She looks up suddenly realizing that Harry is no longer stroking her hand. Identifying that she has left a pregnant pause in their conversation she hurriedly says, "I suppose a liaison would be sufficient. Someone who knew the parties involved and could travel into the inner sanctums without reproach." As she says this her fingers slip from his grasp. Once he draws his hand back to "his side" then she slides her fingers across and her fingertips trace a zig-zag pattern up his second and third fingers. Next they move around his wrist and nestle into his palm where they began alternating direction and pressure. Her movements are sultry and mimic those of a Middle Eastern dancer.

_How does she do that?_ Ruth smiles as Harry shifts in his seat. He looks as if he might withdraw his hand so her hand grasps his and she continues the assault with her thumb. "Ruth, I am not sure how I feel about letting others into our inner sanctum. Protocols and such might be affected."

As he says this, he instantly regrets it. Ruth's hand slowly withdraws from his as she says, "You're probably right, too much communication can be very revealing and we do have secrets to watch over."

After his hand gently closes and then opens feeling very alone. He looks at her and slowly responds. "Right, I suppose… shame though."

As they both walk towards the entrance and the waiting guard inside both unconsciously shift into their grid appearances. Only the wistful look in both faces belies anything different.

* * *

><p><em>Several days later…<em>

"I'm off Harry unless you need anything else."

The rest of the team had left hours before, but Ruth had stayed to the last minute. She told herself it was to work, but in the back of her mind she wondered if part of it had to do with letting Harry see her attire for the evening. She needn't have worried because his expression satisfied her curiosity as he looked up.

Ruth's gown is elegant and simple but accentuates her natural curves and seems to flow as part of her. As she steps forward he sees the slight shimmer of the material. He has to stare. He feels somewhat mesmerized.

"It's for my choir's concert tonight. We are doing Monteverdi's Vespers of 1610. I think that you'd like it."

"I'm sure that I would."

"You're going to the Home Secretary's reception tonight." It's a statement but there is also a question underlying it.

Harry looks into her eyes and says without hesitation," Ruth, you know where I would rather spend this evening."

"No, Harry, that is where you need to be tonight. It may be an opportunity to learn more about Greene's motives. He will be there along with most of the Foreign Secretary's staff. If you are the next target then they will likely use this opportunity to approach you."

"I hope that you have a lovely evening."

"And you."

Once Harry says this Ruth nods and steps back and gently closes his door.

* * *

><p>Harry walks up the granite steps and looks from the darkness into the brightly lit, beckoning interior. He groans and then strides up the steps. As he steps through the foyer his eyes fix on the DG and without missing a beat steps forward with assurance and smiles, "Dickie, how have you been?"<p>

Ruth moves quickly up the steps and in through the waiting stage door. What a night and when did it turn so brisk? _Must remember to cover the flowers when I'm back at home._ Up walked David the bass with the attentive eye. He gently places his hand on the small of her back to guide her through the crowds inside the door. She had heard rumblings that he was hoping to make his move with her. Well, she would just have to set him straight if he did.

"Well, Sir Harry, what is your opinion on the new culturally sensitive directive on the execution of council housing subpoenas?

To say that Harry distrusts the pompous man facing him is a gross understatement. He's about as subtle as Juliet. Harry wonders where that battle ax has finally landed. He's heard the rumors that she was starting anew with an Uzbek despot but he gave them no credence. Juliet would never completely leave England. She was here, somewhere, probably plotting her return.

Ruth is relieved after the final strains of the _Magnificat_ come to a close. Much as she enjoyed the novelty of singing with two other choirs she feels ill at ease standing among such an impressive crowd. She had tried to station herself somewhat behind her friend Lilly during rehearsal but her choirmaster would have none of it. He called her out to the front ensuring that she was clearly visible. Looking out over the audience giving their rapturous applause she grins broadly but inside feels the absence of one particular enthusiast.

After the curtain has been drawn and the choirs begin to mingle Ruth looks up suddenly as a tall blond man steps in front of her. "So much better than expected, don't you think?"

"Absolutely marvelous, but then they say that Monteverdi wrote this as an audition for the pope so one would suppose that leaving quite an impression was his motivation." Ruth rejoined thoughtfully.

What a Ruth-like answer. What was hidden behind her mysterious blue eyes? David was determined to find out. "Ruth, you are going to join us for drinks afterwards?"

"I don't think so. I really should go home, feed my cat, rest up. You go ahead. I'm sure that the pub will be full."

"It won't be the same if we don't all celebrate together."

David is pushing and Ruth realizes that at a time not so many years ago that his persistence would have been endearing. His boyish good looks and charming manner would make inroads with almost any woman. What he didn't know though was that she wasn't available. Ironically he also didn't know her real name. Ruth Evans may have been quiet but her intriguing conversation and beautiful voice quickly made her a favorite in her choral society. Her one outstanding flaw was her frequent tardiness to practices and occasional absences, something their choirmaster chose to overlook. Something about a little bird sometimes having to be free to flit about.

"So Harry, is it true that you have a new pet?"

Jools Siviter had appeared from who knows where and Harry had a fleeting thought that if he just smiled maybe he would return from whence he came. No such luck.

"Jools, what rock have you crawled out from under?" Harry's smile belies the deep irritation he feels at having to trade barbs with this quiz master from Six.

"Oh, didn't you hear, the powers that be have acceded to bless your sisters at Vauxhall with my presence once again."

"Of course, I seem to have gotten a memo about something like that. Your predecessor had an unfortunate outing in the Sunday Times caught in the arms of… an MP's wife." Harry's casual statement could not suppress the sneaking upturn of the right side of his lip. Yes that had been quite the news day.

"Unfortunate business, quite improper, should have been in The Daily."

"So what does bring you back to this side of the channel, missed the weather?"

"Oh you know, Harry, so much to do, so much to hide. Quite exhausting really. Now, back to the real news. Is it true that the almighty, self-annointed Harry Pearce has fallen for an underling?"

"You do have such a fortunate turn of the phrase." Harry couldn't help gritting his teeth somewhat.

"So what was it, Harry, her scintillating repartee or did you long for the simpler days, back when we could shag the help and no one noticed?"

Harry could feel the heat rising up his collar, but he held it down. It wouldn't do to let Jools have his way. Better to play into this. Perhaps Jools could pave the way to bigger things. Could Jools Siviter really be working with Wendel Greene? Likely Jools would sell his own mother to get a leg up.

"Well, Jools, one musn't kiss and tell."

"Ruth, are you sure you won't change your mind? It would mean so much to all of us."

David's plea being declined, Ruth walks toward the exit. He moves to follow her. As she reaches the bottom of the steps she enters a crowd all robed in long dark trench coats. They move en masse stopping at the edge of the kerb. As the signal changes the group moves towards the other side. Ruth suddenly feels someone push her forward and looks back. At that moment a dark car pulls in front of her, a rear door opens and she is pushed inside. The crowd continues forward and the car pulls away. David looking from the front of the concert hall cannot see Ruth. _How is she always able to sneak away like that?_

After much effort Harry is finally able to extricate himself from the cat and mouse game with Jools Siviter still wondering who is the cat. This has been a bloody waste of time. Nothing with Greene's fingerprints on it has occurred the entire evening. After considering returning to the bar, he elects for the door. After pulling on his coat he walks quickly towards the opening. Suddenly he feels someone brush against him and a paper moves into his hand. He keeps moving forward without acknowledging this transfer. He moves his hand into his pocket dropping the paper and drawing out his glove. At the base of the stairs he enters his waiting car.

His driver pulls away and asks, "Home, Mr. Pearce?"

"No, Mike, Miss Evershed's flat."


	7. Chapter 7: Not Quite My Cup of Tea

**A New Adventure**

**A/N: After nearly pulling the last chapter before anyone could read it all I can say that your reviews brightened my day. Each time I checked my messages and saw someone had reviewed it made me smile. I'm sure my colleagues must have wondered what that mysterious grin was about. In honor of your kind reviews I have endeavored to post a more prompt update. This chapter focuses primarily on advancing the plot. Don't worry you will see more Ruth next time. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and I am not sure why the tenses went wild in the last chapter. Perhaps it was too little sleep or just my internal editor who apparently must have snuck into the scotch cabinet.**

**While not owning Spooks might seem like a problem it only seems to open so many more doors for me. So in gratitude for all those writers, directors, actors, extras and other cast, I salute you.**

**Sometime after 9.1**

"_**Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more."**_

_**- Erica Jong**_

* * *

><p>It was cold and dark.<p>

She couldn't see in front of her and a feeling of dread settled over her.

She couldn't move her hands and each time she took a deep breath it caught as pain cascaded through her chest. A small cry escaped her lips.

Why did it hurt so much? Why couldn't she remember where she was?

* * *

><p>Harry sprinted up the short stairs to her door. After knocking several times he pondered his options. It was midnight and he was sure that her concert would have ended hours ago. Should he wait or perhaps let himself in. After several unanswered calls to her mobile he made a decision. Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the necessary tools from his pocketbook. Once the door was opened a small scrap of paper floated down. Holding it between his fingers his expression turned wistful, "Bloody spies." He took it with him and set it on the table. Making his way to the kitchen he looked around. It was so different than her last flat. None of the airy, ethereal Ruth that had been stamped on that home that he remembered from years before. This space reflected the serious and occasionally withdrawn woman that she had become.<p>

Stepping across to the counter he turned on the kettle. After opening a few cupboards he had collected what he needed to make tea. He set out another cup if she should choose to join him. Would her memories also float back to that morning before all had gone pear shaped?

Sitting down to his tea and his musings he considered what could have been. If her answer had been different he might be sitting in his kitchen, sipping his tea, waiting for his wife to return from yet another missed choir performance. Well at least that mightn't have changed. He didn't often reminisce about that evening on the rooftop but in stolen moments he could see her face. His arguments he knew would come to nothing. She was resolute that this was all that they could have. "Oh, Ruth, why can't you ever just take a chance?"

Even as he said this he knew it was unfair. They had both had so many missed chances. Then he thought back to the last few weeks. No matter what her motivation she was clearly not just playing a part. They both seemed to be taking his as their long awaited second chance. Maybe they could have this after all.

Long after tea and waiting impatiently on her sofa he decided to act. As he still couldn't reach her, He called the night officer on duty and requested a trace on her mobile. Upon hearing that it was not working he ordered his car be brought around immediately.

Within ten minutes he stood on the same steps that David had watched from unknowingly as Ruth had disappeared. Now they were deserted and the hall doors were secured. No evidence that earlier hundreds had mingled here. Looking out from the steps Harry phoned Tariq. He could tell that his call had woken the callow youth. His clipped tones quickly brought him round and from home Tariq was tapping into surrounding CCTVs.

"Harry, some of the CCTVs for that corner are not working. According to records maintenance requests were placed a week ago for them. I have an idea on how we can do a backdoor check to look for missing footage."

"Just get it done; we don't have time for this." Harry's impatience could be felt across the lines.

"Wait…okay there was a test camera placed by maintenance two days ago. Because it hadn't been activated its feed wasn't part of routine surveillance and no one would have known it was there. It looks directly at the concert hall but very little of the surrounding streets can be seen… Harry, you're not going to like this."

"What, what is it?"

"Well I put the images through a filter to enhance ambient light and then had the system recompile the side street images based on refraction of the pixels."

"Tariq, the bottom line!"

"Ruth's been taken."

Harry's head is crushed into his hand as he looks down at the crumpled paper before him. He knows what it means. He also knows that he has no choice. It was never supposed to get this far. He was sure that he had more time. He had been wrong.

"Lucas, did you give my regards to Malcolm?"

"Harry, he sends his best but asks you not to ring unless it's necessary as his mother is watching her shows."

"I assure you, Lucas, it is absolutely necessary."

Lucas reaches into his pocket and produces a small black canister no larger than a can of tuna. Without ceremony he looks up at Harry who nods slightly. Lucas depresses a small button atop the canister. Instantly the lights and sounds of the grid stop.

"Doghouse everyone at 2200 hours. In five seconds the lights will come up. When they do we will be discussing our plans for the protection of the listed MPs."

Suddenly the lights popped back to life and the whir of the ventilation system returned.

Lucas enjoined," What just happened?"

"Sodding head of maintenance, should have been sacked years ago. Keeps the bean counters happy because he is always within budget. Makes one wonder. Now let's get back to your report, Beth.

Without blinking Beth delivered her report to a group that was only partly minding what she said. Everyone except Harry was thinking about what he could be planning and why they couldn't discuss it on the grid.

* * *

><p><strong>2200 GMT in a deserted car park<strong>

Harry walked up to the huddled group in jeans, a hoodie and sporting a pair of trainers. Dimitri looked at him incredulously. "Not your usual attire."

"Be prepared to improvise. I assume none of you were followed?"

"Lost two on the tube and one at the booksellers." Beth interjected.

The rest nodded their agreement and unconsciously closed in anticipation of their anticipated briefing.

"There have been things that I have withheld from you recently for your own protection. Now, it seems that due to circumstances out of my control that has to change. Several weeks ago I was made aware of a plot within the government to take direct control of British foreign policy by multinational business interests. Because of compromised officials in Whitehall and within the services I could not brief you before. In fact, by telling you now I am likely writing your dismissal papers and possibly even signing your death certificates."

Dimitri was the first to query," What is going on, Harry, and where is Ruth?"

"Wendel Greene a powerfully connected businessman has wormed his way into the foreign office and by some unknown means assumed control of the interests at Six and possibly in other parts of Five as well. Tonight his group kidnapped Ruth as she left her choir performance." Harry let these facts sink in before slowly proceeding, "Several weeks ago I became aware that I was their next target. In order to infiltrate this group to learn more about their purposes I allowed myself to become a more manageable target by engaging in a questionable relationship with a more junior officer. By compromising myself it made me ripe for the picking by those in Greene's employ."

Beth whose mind was reeling from Harry's first statements suddenly cut through almost fiercely," Harry, you used Ruth to position yourself for this op. What were you thinking?"

"Beth, Ruth was supposed to be my weakness and while I had considered that they would threaten her and I would be forced to acquiesce to their demands in order to join them I would never have allowed her to participate if I had thought they would kidnap her. "

"Then, Harry, why are you just telling us now?"

"Need to know. Until this point you were all doing what I needed from you. You were disseminating office gossip about my relationship with Ruth and to any observers were unaware that it was a ploy."

"So you and Ruth were just acting"

"Ruth and I were doing what was best for this service and our country."

Lucas after thoughtfully digesting this nods his head. "Alright, Harry, so what's the plan?"

"We must find Ruth. At the same time we need to learn more about what Greene's purposes are. Based on some of Ruth's findings I believe the Americans may be involved in this. They may be the key to unraveling this mystery. No matter what we must not get caught."

"Harry, how are you going to get in touch with them now that Ruth has been taken."

"Well actually they left their card."

Harry held up a single sheet of paper. Lucas took it and perused the text. It was in fact a letter, it seemed to be from the Ipswich Borough Council serving an eviction notice to a Mr. Reginald White. Per the letter Mr. White was quite delinquent in his payment and had been noted to carry on with known criminals. The last line of the letter seemed somewhat out of place. It stated _While you have been one of our most important tenants since January 1994 and could still be of benefit to our community, if you are unable to align yourself with our priorities then you will be required to leave._

"This was passed to me at the Home Secretary's reception. The obvious reference to my tenure as section head since 1994 and the veiled threat of eviction from my post lead me to believe that I will shortly be contacted with an offer. Join and be party to the death of my ideals or be left out in the cold and all is completely lost.

Harry's eyes looked frantic for just a fleeting second before they became darkly intense, "If we fail not only will Ruth's life be forfeited but likely ours as well. In such we must not fail. "

**Please leave a little review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Weaker Sex

**A New Adventure**

**A/N: I apologize to everyone before-hand. Ruth has a bit of a rocky road ahead of her. That being said I also want to offer my unending thanks to each of you that provide such thoughtful reviews. I am now going to go out on a bit of a tenuous limb. As this is my first fic there is so much improvement that needs to happen. Therefore If you have some constructive criticism please feel free to share. Otherwise feel free to enjoy but no matter what please let me know what you think.**

**They're not mine, they're Kudos but the BBC shared them with all of us.**

**Sometime after 9.1**

_**Women are never stronger than when they arm themselves with their weakness. **_

_**~Marie de Vichy-Chamrond, Marquise du Deffand, Letters to Voltaire**_

* * *

><p>Ruth's eyes fluttered open. She was on her left side crumpled against a cold concrete floor. The pain in her side was almost unbearable and each breath seemed to make it worse. She could feel the cold creeping into her bones and between each ragged breath fought against tremors from the chill. It was so dark. She tried to make out something in the darkness but after a few minutes realized that there was just no light at all. Her body clinched at first realizing that she could be anywhere. Then she realized that it would never do to give in to panic. If she was going to get out of this, it would be by keeping her head about her. Slowly she began trying to pick through her memories.<p>

She remembered the concert. It seemed so long ago, but no, it had to have been tonight. Was it night? She couldn't remember how long ago it was. Then after the concert she had walked towards the bus stop. She had been thinking about Harry. She had been wondering how his evening was going, and if he had thought of her much while surrounded by all of the glittering gowns and important personages at the Home Secretary's function. In her heart she knew Harry hated attending such things. Somewhere deep inside that was comforting because she wasn't all that comfortable in settings like that either. If there ever was to be a middle ground for them it would be based in a home, one where a warm hearth was more enticing than a night of fashion.

But this wasn't helping. She had to remember. She knew it was important. It was difficult though. Her mind felt foggy. It was like the time she woke hammered face down on the bar at uni realizing that her friends had deserted her for the next pub. She had to push on. She knew she could do it.

She was walking to the bus. She had felt someone push her… that was right, she remembered turning around startled. The force was a little too deliberate to be a brush by on the street. She couldn't quite see who was behind her. Then startled she realized a car had stopped right in front of her. Everything was beginning to feel too pressured. So many people around her, so closely pushing. The rear door of the car opened and that was when she knew.

It was those eyes. They were like bottomless pits into evil. She wanted to run but then she felt strong hands pulling her into the car. There was a pain in her neck and then black…

She didn't know how long she stayed lying there in the cold. She was too weak to stand up and her hands were behind her. She could feel the plastic ties cutting into her wrists. At first, once she was aware enough to realize she was bound she had felt about for something sharp to free herself. As she moved her hands along the floor she realized that it was smooth, finished concrete. Nearer the wall she could feel the irregular surface of concrete blocks. One last fleeting hope disappeared as she realized the edges of the blocks were not quite sharp enough to do more than scuff the plastic.

She wanted to scream. The anguish and fear she felt was almost paralyzing… almost but not complete. She would get out of this. Harry would have the team tearing through CCTV footage and monitoring any and all movements by those from around the concert hall. Then a new thought surfaced. What if they didn't know? She wasn't expecting to see Harry or anyone else for that matter until the next morning on the grid. Beth was so frequently over at another "friends" flat that she would never notice Ruth's absence. Suddenly it seemed all too possible that no one would know that she was missing.

Well then it was up to her. She needed to find out what they wanted. Obviously they needed her alive to force Harry's hand. There was an inner satisfaction she suddenly felt in the knowledge that Harry would have the upper hand on them or at least that they were playing right into his hands. So much could still go wrong..

Ruth's mind continued to work the puzzle of her captivity. She knew that she had to steel herself against probable torture. They would try and learn things about Harry that they would then turn over and use to push him further than he would comfortably be willing to go. She wasn't foolish. She knew that with time that she would break. Everyone broke. She had sat through the same sessions as the rest about the best ways to handle torture. Unlike the field operatives she hadn't been forced to endure the several days of humiliation and suffering that was euphemistically called resistance to interrogation training. Now she wished she had. Her captors would surely know things about her that would enable them to break her. The only way she would survive was if she too had a strategy.

Thinking back on all the debriefs she had read on successful counter interrogation tactics she suddenly knew what she had to do. A year ago during an op against a Chechen Liberation Army cell working in Newham, Ros had been captured. Her cover blown as a Russian sympathizer willing to help fund their cause she had no choices but improvise or die. Knowing how much the Chechens hated the Russians and would give anything for inside information on the Kremlin that was what she handed them. Over the course of two days while undergoing brutal torture she gave up the names of alleged spymasters, who were in fact mid-level Russian bureaucrats that she had observed during her stint in Moscow. It had been so simple for her to play them like a well-tuned Stradivarius. Though her words dripped with sarcasm it was her eyes that sold her sincerity to her captors. They read in her eyes the distrust the Kremlin had for them and so when they "broke" her to a simpering shell they were ready to believe anything she told them. It was really so simple to weave a tale of betrayal that climbed the ranks of power in both Chechnya and Russia. Before they could realize her deceit Lucas had come bursting through the door with a CO19 team and her captors were dead.

Well, it was all well and good for Ros to effect a complete change from ice queen to a shadow of her former self. Ruth although doggedly brilliant would never be believed as too tough to crack. Usually the last thing about herself that she wanted exposed were her emotions but that would have to be her tell. All they had to do was believe that she was holding out for Harry's sake and then crack either from torture(wincing at this thought) or hopefully from convincing threats against Harry. The latter would be much more doable. She would need to practice her answers carefully so that when the time came that they would be believable. So that if she was really pushed to the brink that they would be on the tip of her tongue.

Relief flooded her as she began sorting through detail after detail. It was simple for her knowing as much about the inner workings of the grid and Harry. Every truth can be twisted with just enough knowledge. The important facts had to be verifiable.

After at least two hours of working, reworking and then painstakingly memorizing the details of her confession then exhaustion overwhelmed her. The pains in her side had almost numbed from the proximity to the cold floor and after a time the shaking had abated. Her eyelids fluttered and then finally her body succumbed to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Before the Dawn

**A New Adventure**

**A/N: Have to admit that I really enjoyed writing that last chapter. Ruth's ingenuity, problem solving and dogged determination must have been fun for Kudos' writers to craft. Now where I take this from here may not be to everyone's tastes. I promise to try to sort things out in the end, probably. **

**Don't own Spooks, don't own the characters, do have fun writing about them.**

**Sometime after 9.1**

_Pain is never permanent. - Teresa of Avila_

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you have to do just find her!"<p>

"Harry, I need for you to take a moment and consider. Whoever has Ruth has done this to get at you. You have to keep your head in the game. I need you to focus and so does Ruth."

"Your right…of course, now Lucas while I'm keeping my head low and trying not to throttle that little git Greene, what pray will you be doing to get her back?"

Lucas knew that he could be calm in a crisis. It was all of that time spent in that Russian prison. In between being tortured he had nothing but time and he had learned to be very patient. You had to focus or you would go mad. Just like days on a calendar he had counted the bricks on his walls. The guards had tried to confuse him by moving his marks but he knew. He had used the bricks in the room twice and begun his next time round. Even when he closed his eyes at night he could see that room and those bricks. Oh, he missed that hell hole sometimes. Strange as it was his mind went back there whenever he needed a safe place. He would never let the world see into this place as they wouldn't understand. The psychologists would just want to go over it ad nauseum and would probably keep him at TRING for an extended holiday.

"First, we find out why these bastards chose now to lift Ruth. It would seem likely that it's to do with the letter you received. So now all you have to do is wait. Listen to me Harry, you have to go home and pretend that you don't know that she is gone. Come on then Harry, get home, we need them to think you're still in the dark about Ruth's kidnapping."

Harry looked as if Lucas' last words were like grit to swallow, but then turning, he moved towards the pod doors saying over his shoulder, "Just find her or it'll be coming up in your next pay review."

* * *

><p>Ruth blinked a few times and was blinded by the intensity of the light. She squinted upwards from her position on her side against the floor. Above her were lights the strength of floodlamps and all seemed to be on. She thought she counted four but then each time she had to shut her eyes because they hurt so much. Her mouth felt dry and as she swallowed she became a bit choked. Her mouth felt sticky and when she ran her tongue over her lips she could feel the cracks. <em>Couldn't have been here that long, they must be messing with the air to make it extra dry. I could really do with a drink now.<em>

After a few seconds Ruth realized from shuffling noises near her that there were now others in the room. She tilted her head back and could begin to make out shapes. She kept straining and eventually could see two figures dressed in black suits. One began to walk towards her and she involuntarily shrank away from his grasp.

"Get up, now!"

Rough hands grabbed her shoulder and hoisted her to a standing position. Despite being weaker than before she was able to stand on shaky legs. The man, she couldn't see his features but his coarse voice sounded low pitched and hoarse like he had spent his youth chain smoking. She was pushed towards a table which had been brought into the room. Now she could see that the room wasn't more than ten meters long and the same wide. The walls were gray and yes were the the cement blocks she had felt in the dark. No windows existed in the room just a small door on the far side. She noticed there was no handle on this side of the door. Turning her head slightly she caught the small CCTV camera in the right upper corner near the door. _So someone was watching._

As she was forced into the cold metal chair on her side of the table another man dressed in a finely tailored suit stepped into the chair opposite over the back of a similar metal chair. His forearms immediately came down on the table in front of him leaning against it as he stared at her. Again those eyes that seemed so cold and foreboding. Those were the same eyes she had seen in the car when she was lifted. Those were the eyes of Rostislov Skala.

"Ms. Evershed, I need some information which you have. You will give it to me and then you will live. If you do not then something very unpleasant will befall you."

"Who are you?

"Ruth, may I call you Ruth? I know that you know who I am and who I represent. Now I would like to know why you have been looking into the Foreign Office."

"There is nothing new about me surveilling all of WhiteHall. That is my job."

"Oh Ruth, you are ever so good at your job. I know that you have been doing some special investigations in this instance. What are you really looking for?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Skala almost smiled but it came off nearer a sneer as his next words seemed to slide out," Oh I think that you do and before the end of the day I will have you begging to tell me whatever I want."

After a pause Skala followed, "What does Sir Harry intend to do about it?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Ruth's look was deceptively sincere.

"That is very unfortunate, my man will have to help you with your memory." Saying this Skala rose from his seat and buttoning his jack he flicked his finger towards the other man as he stepped towards the door which rapidly opened as he approached. Once he stepped through it the door closed with a frightening slam of metal crashing into metal.

Suddenly Ruth felt seering pain through her jaw as she realized the other man had punched her from her right. Raising her hands to protect her face she didn't see him when he then brought another punch to her rib cage. She doubled over in pain as she tried to lean forward towards the table. Before she could do this her tormentor pulled the table away screeching against the concrete floor. Ruth immediately doubled over as her eyes raised in panic. Her initial screams had become wails of terror. The man, who began to sneer and curse her, used his foot to knock both the chair and her over. The chair rattled on the floor but Ruth began to try to make it to the wall. Seeing him move towards her Ruth tried to protect herself but when she brought her knees up to her chest she could see it would be of no use. Striding forward her attacker launched into a series of fierce kicks first against her arms and then catching her body unclenched for just a moment after the last kick when she was writhing in agony he kiched her hard in her abdomen. She lost her breath and the pain in her abdomen became unbearable. She whimpered while he continued to kick her and after a time the second man also left the room.

How many minutes she lay like that cold and now with needle like pains going through most of her body she didn't know. The lights were still on but no one re-entered the room. Where she was initially moaning in pain she eventually began to have wracking sobs wrench through her. She tried to turn from side to side to ease the pain but each turn worsened the unbearable feelings. The thought flashed through her mind that she had to be strong but it was quickly lost amid a haze of pain.

Just as she began to settle the door opened again. Where Skala and associate had entered before now it was Skala, her assailant and a new man. Ruth could see hardness in his eyes which seemed to bespeak of unimaginable loathing.

While Skala reseated himself, the other two men approached Ruth. She flinched as they lifted her aching arms and placed her roughly back into the chair.

"Now, Ruth, perhaps you will be more cooperative. I am not an unreasonable man. Give me what I want and this will stop."

"Please, I don't know what you want!" Ruth's agony was evident to all but it clearly did not sway Skala.

"Now, now Ruth we both know that you have spent several hours recently discovering our work within the Foreign Office. Now I want to know why? Did Harry Pearce put you up to this?"

Ruth's mind raced as she realized Skala likely had no intention of letting her go. He was being far too open. If he ever was to let her go she would be a huge liability for him. She wasn't sure if there was anything she could say that would allow her to survive at Skala's mercy. She also knew that it was far too early to play into Skala's hands and that by giving up now she would be sealing her fate and Harry's.

"I have done nothing recently but my job. The nature of which I can't discuss with you or anyone."

Skala's hand reached across and quickly broadsided Ruth across her cheek. The force of it flung her head opposite and she could feel the heat coming to her cheek.

"I will not tolerate this insolence from anyone. What have you told Pearce?"

Ruth silently realized that her life was forfeit. Now the only thing left was to preserve Harry's cover story in the hopes that he might prevail.

Putting her head down onto her hands Ruth began sobbing and saying over and over," I don't know what you want."

Skala jumped out of his seat and coming around the table grabbed Ruth's shirt and shoved her against the wall. Using his forearm he thrust it under her jaw and against her throat and began lifting up. Ruth's eyes began darting around as she tried to claw at his arm. That same arm didn't even budge with her attempts. She gasped for air and then just when she thought all was over he released her and she fell into pile on the floor gasping and coughing. Reaching up after a few haggard breaths she tried to massage the skin of her neck which burned.

"Please what is it you want?" Ruth's plea was pitiable but no mercy was reflected in Skala's hard gaze. Reaching down he grabbed both sides of her face and jerked it up saying, "I want all your secrets."

Stepping back he turned toward the far wall and casually said to his colleagues, "Strip her!"

Ruth wailed when she heard this and began to clutch at her dress to try to defend herself. Both men grabbed at once pulling at flailing arms and began to tear at the folds of the now soiled gown. They ripped it away and then stripped her of her bra and panties. Trying desperately to cover herself she was bent over and clasped her hands over herself.

"Now soften her up a bit." Skala said with little regard.

Ruth screamed and imagined what these men were about to do to her. It was little relief when the blows began to rain down on her again. First on her arms, until she heard the sickening crack in her left forearm and then they landed on her face and chest when they couldn't be defended anymore. Her vision became blurred and she could feel warm blood coursing down her face. She could no longer cry but just grunt out forced exhalations of pain with each blow. Soon she couldn't even remember where she was but just that she wanted to die. Mercifully when the pain could go on no longer she lost consciousness.

**A/N: I know that was really upsetting. Even if you really hated it please review in order to let me know. **


	10. Chapter 10: Never Trust Appearances

**A New Adventure**

**Well as I approach a little closer to the end of this fic I know that I will miss it. It has been wonderful writing and hearing all of your very dear reviews. For those that haven't reviewed yet it really means a lot, and I would love to hear from you. Hope that this meets with general approval.**

**Still placed sometime after 9.1, still don't own the characters, the show but do retain claim to my sanity.**

_**I have an idea that the phrase "weaker sex" was coined by some woman to disarm some man she was preparing to overwhelm. **_

_**~Ogden Nash**_

* * *

><p>Pain…only pain… It was like looking up from the bottom of a well. She could hear murmuring around her but it sounded far off. She knew that it was directed at her but try as she might she couldn't quite make it out. Something about Harry…<p>

Looking up through blurry eyes she initially only saw shadows, blobs of darkness obscuring the light moving but just out of reach. As she focused with all her effort, she began to make out the shapes of men. It was when she did this that she pushed her back against the wall and began screaming. Her voice sounded strangely hollow. In fact when she first heard it she didn't realize she was hearing own screams of fear and agony.

Eventually she stopped. She wasn't even sure why she stopped but just had to succumb to the waves of exhaustion which kept crashing over her. She felt alone and so afraid but somewhere deep inside she heard a voice. At first it was very quiet, but the more she listened she could make it out and it began to still her fears. That warm timbre resonated within her repeating over and over "You're a born spook, Ruth" and "Without beauty and love what would we live for?" His words were a healing balm for her when everything else was pain. As she gathered her wits about her she anchored herself to these words and knew that she could do it… for him.

She forced her head up and looked about the room. Rostislov Skala was standing with crossed arms leaning back against the opposite wall looking casual and perhaps even a little bored. His two associates were pacing the room occasionally glancing from Ruth to Skala waiting for the signal to resume their beatings. Upon noting this she let her head drop down and gave in to her overwhelming need to weep. Soon wracking sobs shook her body and she didn't hear what Skala said to this men but soon hands on either side lifted her up and after righting the chair she was dropped back onto it.

"Ruth, this is so unnecessary. Just tell me what I need to know and this can all end." Skala sounded so smooth and even apologetic. Ruth noted the irony in this.

"I don't even know what you want!" Ruth shot out her words between gasps and sobs.

"Just tell me what Sir Harry is planning and what you have told him and then we will leave you. You will be given food and drink and be allowed to rest in a warm bed." Truthfully, this sounded so tempting to Ruth that she had to fight everything within her not to give in.

Thinking fast and remembering her strategy was Harry's best hope she knew she had to try,"Please…why are you doing this?"

Skala's smile turned up as he realized that he had helped her turn the corner. "Sir Harry is standing in the way of my interests. Now…I must know know what have you told him?"

Ruth didn't even look up but her shoulders slumped. "I found out that you were going in and out of the country. I had learned through my contacts that you were shipping weapons from the Baltic states to militant groups here in England."

Skala knew that there was more and would push until he had it. "Why did you come with Harry Pearce to Whitehall to brief the home secretary recently?"

"Harry knew that the Home Secretary wasn't satisfied with our progress on the deaths of the MPs. He felt that my work on your shipments would provide a distraction."

"Did it?" Skala asked casually but Ruth noted his interest and immediately began to wonder if the Home Secretary might not be compromised after all. That was hopeful as that meant there were still those in power who might stand against this seemingly insurmountable force.

"Partly, the Home Secretary wanted a deep investigation on the threats. Given the two concerns he wanted focus placed on the weapons shipments as he felt it represented the most clear and present danger. Because of this our section was tasked to focus more energy on this threat."

"And what did you discover about the deaths of the two MPs."

Ruth had been expecting this question," We suspect that it is a terror group focused on provoking a fallout in the financial markets. Both of these MPs were deeply involved in financial sector issues."

Skala seemed to accept this and then moved on," What does Sir Harry have planned next?"

"Please…don't ask me that."

"Miss Evershed, if you do not tell us what we want to know then not only will you die but so will your family and finally Harry Pearce as well. If you want to keep them alive as well as yourself you will answer my questions." Skala tried not to sound menacing but was failing magnificently.

Ruth's shoulders began to shake as further weeping commenced. Skala reached across and with one hand gently lifted her chin. "Tell me and this can all her over."

"He is going to go after the Home Secretary because he knows that he is involved in a conspiracy to corrupt the security services. "

Over what seemed like an endless period of time, Skala continued to probe for details and Ruth spun her web of lies. She overlaid the recent activities that she and Harry had been undertaking. By mixing in elements of truth she came off as not only credible but at moments when she broke down almost completely she was a pitiable character who conveyed heartbreaking sincerity. As she finished she dropped her head to the table and kept repeating "What have I done!" Skala stood and taking his men they left the room to the sounds of a distraught Ruth. Only she knew that her weeping was for Harry and what dangers he lay ahead for him.

* * *

><p>Lucas leaned over Beth's desk and whispered," I just received a communique from one of Ruth's assets. They need to meet. I can't leave now but it may be important. I want you to go and find out what they have."<p>

Beth nodded and taking the proffered slip of paper from Lucas glanced at it and then slid it into her handbag. After a few minutes she stood and walked towards the pod doors. Once she made her way out onto the street she walked a few blocks away. Then after looking around she subtly motioned towards a side street. Out of obscurity a taxi pulled away from the kerb. After stepping in and directing the driver she relaxed. This was one of Ruth's spook taxis and she could trust that it wasn't bugged. After two transfers on buses and a trip on the tube she left the underground and re-entered the same taxi now sure that she was not being followed. At her destination she climbed the stairs of the tower block and approached her target. As she gently rapped on the door she stepped slightly back out of habit prepared for whatever might happen when the door opened. After a time the door opened slowly and she entered a filthy space littered with takeaway containers and sodas. The smell of rotting food was almost overwhelming.

Beth followed after the figure who was dressed in jeans and a dark green jumper. Ill kept would have been a king description for this man who seemed to represent the dregs of society. As he passed through to the next room Beth couldn't help but be shocked at the site awaiting her. A bank of screens along one wall displayed CCTV footage, bank transactions, newsfeeds and evidence of ongoing hacking into corporate accounts. Prominently displayed on the middle screen was her picture and service record and alongside that her bank records and a few snaps she had taken last week and uploaded to her home computer.

"That's not encouraging." Beth remarked taking it all in.

"Just like to know a little about the competition." The young man in front of her said this with a generous smile and Beth realized that in fact he was young, much younger than he appeared at first, maybe late twenties or early thirties. She noticed now that he walked with a limp and on further investigation saw the medal hung across a picture of a solider at the edge of the desk.

Motioning to the picture Beth asked," That you?"

"Course it is, well it used to be. Now what you see is what you get."

Beth mused that the man in the photo looked clean cut, cheerful and not a little bit sexy, a far cry from the man sitting next to her. "I understand that you have something for us."

"Yes, know I'm not supposed to contact you directly but this couldn't wait." The man seemed nervous and kept tapping his fingers on his trousers. After a long pause he continued," The other woman, Ruth, know I'm not supposed to know that too. Well, she asked me to look into some things. What I found out…well I wish I didn't know it. She was following something big and already somebody is trying to back track it to me because I was looking into it."

Now Beth was intrigued. Maybe this was the break they had been looking for. "Who is trying to trace you?"

"Not who, but what… the CIA."

"Not what I was expecting but why would the CIA be interested in what you are doing."

The man seemed to get more excited as he went on. "First of all, Wendel Greene is not who he appears to be. To the outside he is a blood thirsty tycoon bent on financial domination. In fact when you get beyond the fluff they are trying to portray he is actually a CIA plant."

"What would the CIA want with someone like Greene?" Beth was curious but beginning to become suspicious he might be ready for the funny farm.

"A group of us hacked Greene's network posing as Chinese terrorists. The first layer was just what you'd expect, legit business activity. Going deeper we learned about Greene's dealings in the Foreign Office and in the security services. We almost stopped there but this mate of mine, Charlie, he found a back door. Well it wasn't really a back door but more just a recurrent algorithm which was leaving the rest of us flummoxed. Well, Charlie, found a way around and that was when it really got good. Hidden underneath we learned that twenty years ago Greene was into some trouble in Bulgaria. The CIA found out and bought him at a pretty high price. Since then he has been working for them. From the looks of it he was mostly a sleeper agent until recently just making money and securing his position. A few years ago the CIA decided they needed to be more proactive about driving a wedge within the EU. They figured that Greene would be the ideal candidate. They set him up to wine and dine those in the halls of power. He has been secretly pushing an agenda of separation in the Foreign Office. His eventual goal is to get the UK to leave the EU."

"Why would the CIA be after that?" Beth was truly puzzled by this entire revelation.

"What better way to maintain its political power throughout the world than to interrupt partnerships. Isolated in any way from the EU the UK would likely strengthen its ties with the America."

"That would be a huge undertaking and completely undermine our sovereignty." Although not convinced Beth was able to see the rationale of his arguments. "By the way, who the hell are you anyway?"

"Devon"

Even as he said it she knew he was lying and he knew that she knew it as well. That was what their world entailed. Lies built upon lies with the truth so deeply buried that no one could remember it.

"Alright, Devon, if the CIA really is doing this then what is their next move."

Devon looked around and then slowly brought his gaze to meet Beth's. "They are going to kill Harry Pearce."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please drop a little review. It so makes my day and helps me know what you think. Also in all honesty it does motivate me to write faster.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11: These are Dangerous Times

**A New Adventure**

**A/N: Well I suppose that the last chapter was written in that firm tradition that everyone must include a few elements of the unexpected. After all of the wonderful reviews I was planning on having this finished within 48 hours of the last. Right now the only thing I feel is guilt because of how long the update has really taken me. I promise to try to be more prompt in the future. I still may not own Spooks or its characters but that won't stop me from writing anyway.**

_**Confront them with annihilation, and they will then survive; plunge them into a deadly situation, and they will then live. When people fall into danger, they are then able to strive for victory.**_

_**Sun Tzu**_

* * *

><p>As he looked out over the city Harry considered the imponderable nature of fate. He knew that he could make a thousand right decisions but it only took the one wrong choice to shape his future forever. Unknowingly Harry was about to discover that fate might not always be against him.<p>

Beth took the streets back to Thames House at breakneck speed. She had already phoned in a false report that she had discovered no actionable intelligence on her stops. Knowing that the lines of communication they used were likely being monitored her news would have to be taken to the grid in person. Driving fast came naturally to Beth and appealed to her sense of excitement. As she neared the cars in front of her she scowled at the line of cars blocking her way. Inching forward she looked for an alternate route. As she was about to pull towards a nearby alley she didn't see the speeding lorry coming opposite her. The sudden impact knocked her unconscious instantly as her car was dragged across the road. The sound of metal shearing filled the air and those on the adjoining streets all turned towards the disruption.

Beth roused for a moment while being gently lifted from her car. She looked up into unfamiliar face and the only words she could form were, "Warn Harry". After saying this her eyes closed.

Harry had made his way back from the roof to his office stopping first to check with Lucas on his progress. Lucas didn't patronize Harry by making conjecture but instead stated the cold facts that Beth was following up a new source but he was waiting for a report and that Tariq and Dimitri were following up leads from the CCTV. Lucas assured him that they were working the problem and as soon as he had any significant information he would report to him.

Before sitting down he opened the decanter filled with amber liquid and poured a generous glass. Without forethought he threw back the glass and relished the burning sensation as the fluid reached the back of his throat. Soon he could feel the comforting warmth reaching throughout him. It had been years since he had had any significant effects from the use of alcohol. Initially he had considered that a benefit in his line of work but as he aged and watched men and women he respected get lost to drink he saw it in a different light. This had become a necessary place of refuge when his past rose up to haunt him. Sitting down he looked out over the grid and instead of pain he recalled the night recently when he and Ruth had formulated their plan. What had he been thinking to place her in such risk? Even now he knew that he had done the right thing, the only thing, that could be been done to save everything. Suddenly the phone next to him rang and he lifted the handset. What he heard made his blood run cold and immediately he felt the tightness in his chest. Standing up he took a few steps and mentally shook off his anguish. Suddenly his eyes jumped forward as he strewed out to the others. Leaning somewhat on the desk where Tariq was working he looked up into each of their eyes.

"There's been an accident and Beth has been taken to casualty. They don't know if she'll survive. Lucas, I want you to get down there and find out what happened. Dimitri, go see to her car. If this was intentional we need to secure her vehicle and anything that may be inside."

Each one in turn looked up with first surprise and then pained expressions. After nodding the group dispersed but not before Lucas caught Dimitri by the arm and pulled him aside.

"After the scene I want you to revisit the asset Beth was meeting. See if they have any information on what happened."

"Right" and with that Dimitri walked towards the pod doors and was gone.

Lucas looked at the woman sitting across the desk as he entered the A&E department of the hospital. She appeared brusque and despite being the clerk at reception didn't seem very welcoming. Lucas asked after Beth and after going round about with the woman regarding who he was soon was directed to a busy station with a variety of people in hospital garb. Approaching one he asked for directions to Beth's room. Initially the attendant seemed confused but Lucas pressed and then was instructed to follow after her. She came to a room and pulled back a curtain. What Lucas saw was a shock.

Beth had a tube in her mouth and her chest gently rose as the sound of a pump started from a nearby machine. Several angry looking gashes were visible on her face but the most disturbing thing were the bandages wrapped around her head. There were so many that Lucas couldn't even see her golden hair. Moving quickly Lucas was at her bedside and lifting an arm. It felt so cool to the touch but not lifeless. As he sat watching her chest rise and fall he barely took note of another person enter the room.

"She's a fighter"

Lucas glanced at the new woman now and read Dr. Cunningham on her badge. "Yes… she is. What happened?"

"Another vehicle broadsided her. We had to drill a hole in her brain to relieve some of the pressure after the head trauma. She's on the ventilator and sedation to reduce the trauma to her brain. We're waiting for bed in the intensive-care unit to move her. Are you family or a friend?"

"A colleague and a friend."

"Technically only family can be here."

"I'm the closest thing she has to family."

"Well as long as she is sedated then we will need to reduce her visitors. We don't want any additional risk of exposure to infection while she is being treated."

At this Lucas looked up. His first instinct was to retort that Beth needed someone especially now. However, he bit this back and looking up with pain in his eyes just nodded. Eventually he gently dropped Beth' hand back on the bed and covered it with the sheet. He just couldn't face leaving her so cold and unprotected. Too many times that could have been him on that table.

Dr. Cunningham witnessed all of these actions and after consideration added more gently. "Leave your number with the clerk and we'll try and call you when she's awake."

"Thanks"

Meanwhile Dimitri had arrived on the now deserted street where the collision had taken place. There was still evidence of broken glass and pieces of plastic strewn along the kerb but the cars had surprisingly already been towed away. A quick call to Tariq confirmed his worry that there was no record of the cars removal. Looking around he spotted a man pushed up against an old building at the end of an alley. This man was covered in grime and his clothes showed signs of the elements. As Dimitri approached the man set down a bottle and looked up sharply.

"What'd you want?" The man slurred his words but Dimitri didn't miss the malice he radiated.

Dimitri held up his hands and approached slowly. "Hey mate, been here long?"

"Long enough"

"Didn't see the accident a few hours ago by any chance?

"Maybe"

"That was a friend of mine that got hurt. Know what happened?"

The man's demeanor shifted barely but Dimitri could see that he was considering his next words. Dimitri kept his stance non-confrontational as he squatted down near the man.

"Didn't see everything"

"What happened?"

"She was waiting there and this lorry pulled out from that way and bam that was it. I went over and pulled her out. All the rest of them just left here there."

"Did she say anything?"

"Just something about warning someone, Henry or Harry or something like that."

"Then what?"

"Then nothing, the ambulance came and took her and everyone left."

"Thanks"

"Yeh, now leave me alone."

Dimitri stood to leave but as he walked away he turned and tucked a bill into the man's hand.

"What's this for?"

"For being there for her"

Dimitri walked back across the road and lifted his mobile to his ear. "Harry, the car is gone from the scene but I think you need to get down here."

After receiving Dimitri's call Harry called his driver and made his way to the front of Thames House. He had already confirmed with Tariq that as yet the driver of the moving truck seemed unconnected to Greene and his men. Despite this Harry was beginning to get that uncomfortable feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong. He just needed more time to sit down and put it together. Well Ruth had been missing for almost eighteen hours and there was no more time. He knew that he had to find a way to Greene and fast.

Speeding along the streets of London Harry considered his options. He could always go to the Home Secretary and lay the case before him. Maybe he was or maybe he wasn't involved but at the very least he would have to provide a sham investigation. But then what would they do to Ruth. It seemed to always come back to that. No, he had to find a way to hold off on exposing Greene until he had solid evidence as well as had made sure she was safe. Well at least one thing was going right. Lucas had confirmed that Beth was stable for the moment and was given even odds of recovering.

Harry pulled up near the same tower block that only hours before Beth had entered. Dimitri approached him and inclined his head towards the farthest building. Following Dimitri to the building and up several sets of stairs they stopped outside a weathered door and Dimitri knocked. After several more unanswered attempts he looked at Harry who nodded. Dimitri proceeded to kick the door in and moved quickly inside. After a quick check it was clear the flat was deserted. Several computers were on in the back but their screens glowed with blue screens absent of information. Aside from the debris littering the rooms neither man could find anything of import. Meeting again near the computers Harry lifted his mobile to his ear and spoke in sharp staccato phrases.

"Tariq, I need a team here now. Whatever is on these computers we need to know. Get a clean up crew down here to take his place apart."

After punching the line closed Harry's eyes drifted over to the picture on the desk. He didn't recognize the soldier but the medal caught his eye. Tucked in the ribbon was a pin with a red tip. Immediately Harry turned on his heels and grabbed Dimitri. "Get out now!"

Both men ran out of the flat and began to run for the stairs. A few steps away from the door the roar of an explosion and the sound of falling rubble hitting concrete as it rained down around them. Hitting the ground Harry felt the sting as the breath was knocked out of him. Looking up he saw Dimitri raise his head and saw the bloody streaks on his face. Finally turning back towards the flat all he could see was a cloud of gray haze. Then a wave of nausea rushed over him and blackness engulfed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't shoot me, I promise the next chapter is already close to ready. Please do review. Promise I am typing rapidly.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Learning to Play the Game

**A New Adventure**

**As promised this update was ready in a timely manner. Can't say that all of the questions were answered that I had hoped but maybe you can begin to see the light at the end of the tunnel. The question is whether it's a train. My gratitude regarding your wonderful reviews knows no bounds. Your reviews not only challenge me to write but they also help me re-evaluate the direction that each chapter takes. Hopefully this is a very good thing.**

_**When written in Chinese, the word "crisis" is composed of two characters. One represents danger and the other represents opportunity.**_

**John F. Kennedy**

* * *

><p>Harry's head ached but from experience he realized that this only served to remind him he was alive. Lifting himself off the hard concrete he steadied himself against the railing. Next to him Dimitri stood and began coughing.<p>

"How did you know?"

"A trick from the old days. There was a special pin in his army medal. Before we'd use that to signal someone there was danger."

"Bloody glad you were here, I'd have been done in."

"We'd better get back in case they're not finished trying."

Harry was about to leave when he glanced across to the next tower block and saw a flash. Casually leaning on the rail he looked around always keeping that area within his visual field. After watching for a time he recognized a pattern. Before he could move to leave Dimitri turned to him and in a low tone said, "I can go and check it out."

"No, we both go. Someone out there has information we need."

They made their way back down the stairs and across the green. Approaching the spot where Harry was sure he had seen the reflection earlier he was not quite surprised to find nothing. Dimitri tried the nearby doors but all were secured. Harry studied his surroundings. The floor near the wall was littered with an assortment of rubbish but tucked beneath a piece of paper he spied an earbud. Picking it up he placed it in his ear.

"Mr. Pearce, don't acknowledge me."

Silence followed as Harry tried to gauge the elements of the speaker's voice. Young, maybe late twenties, educated but something rough in the voice. Perhaps someone who had pulled themselves up by their bootstraps.

"Your colleague Beth came to see me. I gave her some information but she didn't make it back to you. You already know that there are those who want you dead. Greene is pulling the strings but what's important is who is pulling his… the CIA. (Harry could feel the thud as this shoe dropped) I represent a group of individuals who use their skills to watch the actions of government. Before she was kidnapped Ruth Evershed sought out my group to infiltrate Greene's information network. What she set in motion she didn't realize. We found the information and are prepared to bring Greene's dealings to light. Miss Evershed wasn't aware of the CIA connection and once we release the information she will most likely be killed. Before this happens I decided to give you the chance to find her. Because of the threat Greene poses we have decided to release the information…

Harry could feel his face tightening as he realized the position he was in. It was essential that Greene be stopped at any cost. However, the cost presented to him was Ruth's life. Surely there must be another way.

The voice continued," however, we will give you twenty-four hours to find her. After that the information will be distributed through a variety of sources on the web. Although we haven't been able to locate her through electronic means we have found a list of shell companies one of Greene's associates has been using to purchase properties in London. I have posted the list to a site you can locate by searching for the following series of numbers."

Harry commited the list to memory and then prayed that they weren't too late. Not realizing what had happened Dimitri called out in surprise as Harry began to walk away, "Oi, Harry, where are you going?"

"To find Ruth"

Back in the car Harry directed the driver to take them to a neighborhood pub. After glancing around to ensure that it was full of patrons and that there was quite a din of loud pop music in the background he made his way to a back table. Bewildered Dimitri followed his boss waiting for a proper explanation.

Turning slightly towards Dimitri's ear Harry relayed the message from the unknown informant. Dimitri's eyes widened in surprise and some disbelief. "Do you believe them?"

"I have no choice."

"But what if this is Greene's men and they are playing us."

"That's a chance we have to take."

"So what's the plan?"

"You have to ditch any tails and find that list of Greene's other holdings here in London. Once you do look into which ones may be where they're holding Ruth. Then you get that information to Tariq so he can check into them. I have to go back to the grid and find a way that he can work without being detected."

"What if we can't find Ruth in time?"

"That is not an option." Harry said this with an assurance that he did not feel.

"What about tracking down this group to stop them from releasing the dirt on Greene?"

"No… we stop Greene… at any cost."

Slowly Dimitri nodded. As he looked at Harry he could see the anguish the man was trying to hide in his steely expression. No matter what else could be hidden, Harry's feelings for Ruth couldn't be denied.

* * *

><p>Life rushed past Thames House unaware of the activity within this gray edifice. In fact most who passed this spot had little awareness that their lives were daily affected by the actions inside. Like most of the wheels of government they turned silently outside of the awareness of the regular commuter.<p>

"Tariq, my office NOW!"

Tariq looked up abruptly from his screen. Usually it was one of the field operatives who were called into Harry's office. There was a reason that he was a desk spook. It was to avoid situations like this.

"Need something Harry?" Tariq rushed in through the door stopped just shy of the desk.

"Yes, this report is so far substandard that I won't even dignify your suppositions with a reply."

"What!"

"Your report, do the words barely scratching the surface give a hint. Take this back and when you have something worth my time then return with it."

Dazed and utterly shocked Tariq took the paper without even giving it a glance. He turned to leave Harry's office and as he did Harry threw after him," Oh and I will need that today."

Tariq crossed the distance from the office to his station in record time. He crumped into his chair and finally looked down at the papers he held in a vice grip. He first noticed that they were out of order. Strange because they still had a staple in the corner. Flipping through the pages he saw the small penciled ticks above the letters. Just a slight rub here and there which would never be visible from a distance, or on CCTV. Reading through them he was able to piece the message in his mind.

_All bugged,wait for Dimitri's info,find Ruth_

His first instinct was to look up and grin but just in time he caught himself and turned up a disjointed look. He would play the game just like the rest. It was an hour before he received the encrypted email from Dimitri. In that time he had carefully set up a series of traps in the system to intercept and redirect electronic monitoring on the grid systems while he had looped the CCTV over an hour's time. It was difficult to fill that time with almost nothing to prevent anyone watching the looped video from recognizing a pattern but he figured that he had done it. The worst thing was that he had needed to go to the loo for the last thirty minutes. Well that would have to wait.

Quickly he opened the email and decrypted the file. He cross referenced the list of properties. From Harry's message it was obvious these were potential sites for holding Ruth. He brought them up on a map of the city and most were in rather dodgy locales. It took some time but after using pattern recognition on nearby traffic cams and CCTV footage with face recognition he had a match. He had found the car that had picked up Ruth outside the hall going into a car park not two blocks from one of the sites. From there he tracked the men who had brought her inside. Studying the schematics of the building on file was no help as the building had clearly been extensively renovated. Although it should have three distinct entrances the pictures in front of him showed only one entrance with a surveillance camera near it and several discrete lighting sources. There would be no approaching the building unnoticed. The only chance would be to get CO19 in quickly enough to save Ruth. Well they would need every advantage. Tariq retasked one of the geosynchronous satellites onto his target and started with thermal imaging. Quite out of character this "antiquated" building had a uniform warm red signature. Perhaps not surprising on a general sweep of the city but to anyone paying attention this clearly spoke subterfuge. He knew he had to find another way to look into this building. Maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't have covered for TEFI(Translated Electromagnetic Field Imaging). Resetting his targeting parameters he filtered for the electromagnetic radiation give off by the buildings wiring. By using the other satellites at various angles to the building he would not only be able to identify internal structures but unlike thermal would be able to separate out the activities on differing floors. He wondered as he sifted through the data whether anyone had listened to his report on this from two months back. That was the difference between outside and on the grid. There when you came up with something like this you received accolades. Here it meant you kept going but with the satisfaction that what you did saved lives and made a difference.

Satisfied that he had figured out what was what in the building the last action was to encrypt the reply to the disposable account Dimitri had used. He would have no way of knowing if it got through.

After releasing the CCTV cameras to live feed he stood up and had one last thing before nature called. Taking his papers back to Harry's office he firmly wrapped on the door before sliding it open. He walked in demonstrating more confidence than he felt. Slapping the papers before Harry he said, "Don't know what your problem is. This report is top notch."

Harry didn't look up but said," It doesn't show anywhere near your level of abilities."

"Perhaps you just need to give it a closer look. I think it does have the answer."

With that Harry did look up and when he locked eyes with Tariq he knew that there was reason to hope. "Well, I will take it under review."

Striding out of Harry's office Tariq knew why he did what he did. It was for moments like this.

* * *

><p>Dimitri had stayed as long as he dared at the computer shop browsing the displays. He had already had to fend off two particularly irritating salesmen who seemed intent that he just couldn't pass up this deal. Nothing but the desire for anonymous internet access would have compelled him to stay in a store like this for this much time. Just when he was considering the best exit strategy a new message appeared in his inbox. Opening it he scanned down the contents. Then he opened the attached address and in a new window a live shot of the TEFI views of the building came into view. Lifting a new pay as you go mobile he placed two calls. Then he quickly made his way out of the building and hailed a black cab.<p>

Lucas knew he had precious little time to move once he received Dimitri's message. He quickly pulled out the sim card from his phone and exchanged it for a clean one. He dropped the old one in a waiting receptacle and moved towards his car.

Harry had received the call from CO-19. He knew they were moving at Dimitri's call and he wanted to be there. Not waiting for his driver he moved to one of the MoD cars and was quickly en route to the address he had received from Tariq. His heart raced as he realized all of the things that could go wrong. Usually in such circumstances he would depend on Ruth for a reminder that no matter how dire things might appear that they must press on. Oh, how he needed those reassurances from her now.

CO-19 had taken positions when Harry drove up and parked a few blocks away. He knew that with so many groups working against them that those inside must have been warned about their impending raid. Only expediency would allow for anyone to be captured and prevent the forfeiture of Ruth's life. He heard the muffled blasts as the locks were blown before the team muscled their way into the building. From that moment everything seemed to go very slowly. Harry approached the building and entered the dimly lit corridor. The acrid smoke from the explosion still hung in the air. Moving through he walked deeper into the building and took the first turn to his left which led down a flight of stairs. He could see the lights of the response team ahead. At the bottom it opened into a waiting area with chairs surrounding a table. Discarded plates with food still sat waiting to be eaten. Next to the places several bodies were strewn on the floor with eyes peering into the great beyond. Looking around Harry spotted a door in the corner where a black clad figure had just passed through. Hearing a shot within he followed and inside witnessed a scene that made his heart still. In the cold, brightly lit room against a far corner near the now deceased Skala was a crumpled form which he recognized. Rushing across the room he knelt down next to the bruised and naked figure. Thrusting his hand to her pulse point he eagerly felt for something, anything. When he could find nothing he laid down against her and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, even after that I am going to ask for a review. I am sure that you are well motivated to let me know what you would like to see in the next chapter. Just remember it is always darkest before the dawn.**


	13. Chapter 13: Darkest Before the Dawn

**A New Adventure**

**Felt that many of you might be a little on edge with me after the last chapter. Hope that you read into my final musings at the bottom. Can't believe how close to the end we are coming. So glad that everyone seems to still be finding something to interest them in my musings. Perhaps the greatest testament we can give our beloved Spooks is to maintain the legacy here. Thanks to everyone who so kindly reviewed, several of your comments made me smile and then cringe as I realized how unhappy you were to be left hanging. Without further ado and with proper acknowledgement that I still own no parts of Spooks. Here goes lucky 13.**

_**If you shut up truth and bury it under the ground, it will but grow, and gather to itself such explosive power that the day it bursts through it will blow up everything in its way.**_

** - Emile Zola**

* * *

><p>Harry's sobs rang throughout the chamber drawing the notice of the CO19 officer who was looking over Skala's body. The hardened face of the black hooded man couldn't help but be affected by this display of raw emotion. After securing the dead body he moved towards the man whom he knew to be one of the spooks. Looking down he saw under the distraught man's arms an unclothed female with multiple bruises across her body and a lot of dried blood on her face. At first he was tempted to walk away leaving the man to his grief but at the last moment he noticed a slight movement around the eyes of the apparent victim.<p>

Rushing forward to check he leaned in and placed an experienced hand over the woman's mouth. He could feel the soft but slight flow of air out of her mouth. Reaching down he grasped the spook to try and move him.

At that as if touching a live wire he jumped back at Harry's response. In a second fierce eyes were turned onto this man and he was cut down with," GET your hands off me!"

"Sir" the officer began calmly but with a slight edge to his voice," she's not dead. I need to get in to assess her."

Harry looked up in complete disbelief. Overcome by the words he heard his initial shock began to morph into hope as somewhere deep inside the pain and hurt began to ebb away. After a mere moment he looked down at Ruth's body and stepping back said," Of course…go ahead."

Running a hand over her wrist the officer noted the very faint but rapid pulse. Reaching up he grasped his com and called the officer in the armed response vehicle outside to relay the need for an ambulance. Making a cursory examination he found evidence that her left forearm and possibly several ribs were fractured. As he performed his exam a soft moan escaped from Ruth in response to the excitation of pain. Harry stayed back but every fiber of his being had to be called to order to prevent a rush back to Ruth's side. It seemed like an eternity but after the young officer finished he turned back to Harry and motioning said," She's injured pretty badly but the ambulance is en route and you can see her for a few minutes."

That was all that Harry needed and immediately dropped back to his knees next to Ruth. He ignored the pain of kneeling on the cold, unforgiving floor and immediately sloughed off his coat and draped it over Ruth's body. Feeling her hands he noted how cold they were and began to slowly rub them between his own to warm them. Ruth eventually roused and as her eyes fluttered open she fought to focus on the familiar face next to her. Even before she knew who it was she recognized the tender touch on her skin. She tried to speak but no sound came out of her cracked lips.

Noticing her attempts Harry began to gently reassure her. After a few moments her eyes again closed but a peaceful expression remained on her face. Harry could also now feel the occasional movements of her fingers and see the stronger efforts at breathing she was doing.

A few minutes later a team of medics burst into the room. Harry stepped aside to give them access and they again performed an evaluation. One medic started shouting off details to the other. "Breath sounds are shallow but present in all lung fields. Heart rate is tachycardic in the 120s but her pulse is weak. Her BP is 60 over 40. Mild cyanosis of the extremities and evidence of a left forearm fracture and with all this bruising may have some rib fractures. We need to stabilize her C spine and get her onto a stretcher. Mike, you site an IV and get some saline running."

Turning to Harry and the CO19 officer he asked," Do you know if she was given anything?"

"No" both said but then Harry rushed across to the body of Skala and flung it over. Looking near his arm he saw a syringe depressed below his left hand. Lifting it up he could see the evidence of residue of a clear fluid clinging to the plastic cylinder. "He may have given her this but I don't know what it contains." Turning towards the CO19 officer he ordered him outside to search the room for evidence of what was administered. He began himself to search through Skala's clothes finally pulling out a glass vial from an inside pocket. Holding it up to the light he read," Scopolamine hydrobromide"

"Bloody hell, who were these guys."

"Mike, better get that IV in sharpish. She's gonna need those fluids now."

Harry turned to the paramedic in charge and still holding the bottle asked" What does this mean?"

"Quick answers. That drug in your hand is great for a lot of things. But, give too much and it loosens the lips but then it can lead to hallucinations, respiratory failure and even death."

"Will she live?" The gravity with which he spoke these words shook him.

"She should if given proper support and if she's moved to hospital quickly enough."

Harry absorbed these words and clung to that hope while he watched the medics continue their work. Before long Ruth had a needle in her right arm and fluids were hung. Once this was in place her neck was stabilized and she was moved onto a stretcher which was carried out to the waiting ambulance. Harry followed blindly after these men and once Ruth was loaded moved to step into the ambulance.

"Woe, mate we can't take passengers but you can follow us to the hospital."

"But, I'm her…erm…partner."

"Doesn't matter, there is only so much room and we can't take ride alongs."

Harry began to protest but then seeing Lucas across the way turned back to the medic in charge and with a glint of his former self said," You just get her there now and nothing better happen before she does."

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her."

With that Harry had little choice but to turn away and hurriedly moved towards Lucas.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Ruth's hurt and Skala jabbed her with some sort of truth serum before he was killed. It's serious but she's holding her own. Right now we need to follow that ambulance."

_A few hours later in A&E… _

"Mr. Pearce"

Harry looked up from the oh, so uncomfortable chair he was sitting in packed in amidst other waiting families and stood saying "I'm Mr. Pearce."

"I'm Dr. Fleming. Your partner, Miss Evershed, is stable. She has several fractured ribs and a fracture of the left forearm. There looked to be some bleeding from her spleen but it has stopped for now. She is out of the worst part from the drug she was given. If nothing else happens tonight then she should begin to recover."

"May I see her?"

"They're moving her to intensive care now but in a few minutes you may see her."

Leaving Harry with directions to the unit the physician walked back into the busy department wondering what history lay there. He had signed the Official Secrets Act so he knew that it was unlikely he would ever know the final story on what had transpired with his unusual patient. Scopolamine poisoning… hadn't seen that since he was a junior doctor.

_Back on the grid…_

A few junior desk spooks wandered about the room trading comments on recent intel and occasionally throwing a glance towards the empty glass office. All of them knew that Harry should have been back hours ago from the op. The air felt tense but no one could put a finger on the exact source. Many of these junior officers had surmised that Ruth's sudden absence from the grid had precipitated many of the hushed discussions behind closed doors. While most would have laid their lives down for their colleague, none were willing to extend their loyalty to some of the high handed methods she sometimes employed to ferret out "eyes only" material and so none had gone to extraordinary measures to look into her absence. While technically brilliant they had not yet gained her dogged determination for the truth. Instead they too often waited patiently for the direction of the higher ups. Only time or the process of elimination would eventually teach them those skills were necessary to survival in the ranks of the security services.

Tariq had spent his last few hours surfing the net and trawling CCTV footage for any new updates for the team. He had already back traced the leads for the Greene properties to an organization calling itself, UK Freedom Unplugged. This wasn't the first time their name had crossed his database but unlike prior occurrences their presence seemed to be more overt and multiplying throughout the net. Just as he was hitting another brick wall trying to break into one of their many sources data caches stored encrypted and constantly shuffled among unsuspecting slave servers across the world something changed. Warning flashes started to pop up around his multiple screens. Each was tied to a warning bot which he had designed to give advance notice of content sourced to the web and detailing certain key words. In this instance those terms were "Wendel Greene", "CIA agent", "conspiracy" and "British security services".

Watching in disbelief, Tariq read account after account of Greene's activities linked to source material which showed a timeline of Wendel Greene from early entrepreneur to CIA recruitment to politically savvy adviser to politically corrupt foreign policy puppeteer. With each moment a new online news site picked up the story and proceeded with publishing their version of events. The BBC was not far behind but their reports were more guarded declaring the "need to wait on final judgments pending further review of the pertinent evidence." None of the sites seemed concerned that their latest breaking headlines stemmed from anonymous source material. Tariq pondered that he might be one of the few that were aware that at the same time the reports began appearing the flow of information from UK Freedom Unplugged had moved in new directions. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that this was a coincidence. Working for Harry Pearce had driven such concepts from his thinking.

Quickly picking up the phone he contacted Lucas to fill him in. Surprisingly Lucas hadn't seemed concerned by this earthshattering downfall of one of the more powerful men in Whitehall. Lucas had recommended close monitoring of all of Greene's finances for money transfers along with flagging his passport to prevent travel out of the country. After ensuring the property authorities in the border agency were notified to be on the watch for Greene then he began the tedious task of tracing all of his legitimate financial transactions while combing through records for hidden funds linked to him. Once the numbers began running into the billions Tariq realized why Lucas had been so intent on preventing large scale transfers out of the UK. Substantial capital was being used to shore up middle sized and larger businesses. Without this crucial backer many would fold with devastating consequences to the British economy. One unlikely beneficiary of a large portion of funds was the civil service pension scheme. Millions of unsuspecting pensioners would be lodging complaints if the coffers suddenly turned up lacking.

The pod doors swished open and Tariq turned to see Dimitri return looking somewhat tousled. As soon as he entered the grid he didn't head for his desk but instead made a beeline for Tariq's station. "A team is bringing in some surveillance equipment from the site where Ruth was being held. We need to get it secured and processed ASAP. Make sure that any data we collect is encrypted and cannot leave the grid."

Tariq's eyes widened at Dimitri's appearance and burning intensity as he made these remarks . "Okay, but you should know that something big is going down on the net. Greene's past is being plastered on every site and most of them are linking him to a CIA conspiracy to interrupt UK foreign policy. This is huge!"

"I know. We have to run both sides of this op simultaneously. Bring in anyone you may need as long as you clear them with me or Lucas first. Just remember none of this data can leave the grid."

"What's up with the lockdown on information?"

"Harry doesn't want this big fish to get away."

Tariq nodded with an understanding look. He missed Ruth as much as the rest but he knew that Harry would stop at nothing see her kidnappers taken down. Whether it was to bring them to justice or just eliminate the threat directly he wasn't sure. Harry's code of conduct was more black and white than the letter of the law. Those that harmed British interests had to be identified, detained and when necessary neutralized. Most but not all of these fit nicely within the laws of the land. Some required a more liberal understanding of the spirit of the law. Those that harmed Harry's team deserved an even more stringent form of justice, revenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please drop me a review to let me know what you think. Hopefully illness and work will not prevent a more timely update. This chapter was halfway written when both stopped me dead in my tracks. <strong>_


	14. Chapter 14: The Long Night

A New Adventure

_Doubt not dear friends that I feel great sorrow in leaving you for such a period of time without an update. Please know that only having had surgery made such an absence a necessity. That being said I have had to use my convalescence to enjoy reading your fics instead of writing on this one as I should have been. Thanks ever so much for keeping me properly distracted while I recovered. Now back to the story._

_Of course I still own nothing(not Spooks or their wonderfully crafted characters)_

_**Doubt thou the stars are fire;**_

_**Doubt that the sun doth move;**_

_**Doubt truth to be a liar;**_

_**But never doubt I love.**_

** Hamlet, from a letter read by Polonius, scene ii**

A beeping echoed through the darkness. The intervals of the sound were regular like the ticking of a clock. The darkness embraced him like a cloak but unlike the cold emptiness of the night outside the windows this darkness was like a friend. Slowly he opened his eyes to look down at the figure lying softly on the bed next to him. He no longer noticed the discomfort of his seat but only the warmth of her hand atop the sheet. After watching her for hours as her chest slowly rose with each breath he was assured that she was not suffering. In fact it seemed that at any moment those eyes would open and she would rise as if from a night's sleep. Was this what it would have felt like to have waited for her to rise with the sun on their many missed opportunities.

"Can I get you something sir?"

"Tea would be nice."

The nursing staff had already become accustomed to this figure that never left the side of their mystery patient. At first they had felt uncomfortable around him. Unlike ardent spouses he didn't pester them with questions about her progress or insist on regular explanations about each new treatment. Each time they would enter her room he would simply look up and watch them as they went about their care. One couldn't feel that he was unaffected by their presence because as they worked his eyes would never leave them. Each nurse had to reconcile herself to this scrutiny. After days of watching over her the staff had stopped encouraging him to leave and instead worked to make him more comfortable. Except for occasional clothing changes and a quick shower down the hall he did not leave the room. Orders had come down that this man was to be given a wide berth. Not a few times had a nurse walked into the room to find him slumped over the bed fast asleep. They simply stretched a cover over him and padded more quietly around the room.

Harry had given up counting the hours that he had waited for some sign that Ruth was well enough to face life again. The doctor had insisted that soon she would have made sufficient recovery from her injuries to wake beyond the fitful moanings which occasionally escaped her lips. With each one of these pained sounds a knife was turned in Harry's very soul. He knew that it wasn't just the pain of her outward injuries but the horror of what she had experienced.

Although he didn't know the full extent he could imagine what she had been subjected to. Until the doctor's had assured him differently he had feared the worst when she had been found naked and drugged on that cold floor. Only after repeated questionings did Harry accept the doctor's word that Ruth had been subjected to multiple forms of torture but no she hadn't been raped. Remembering so many of his own agents from the past Harry knew that this was one thing at least that Ruth didn't have to face. She would have enough nightmares in the coming days without adding that.

At first he had simply watched her lying on the bed and waited for her to awake. Then after a time he began talking to her. His first words were stilted by tears and apologies. As he progressed he began telling her what had happened since her rescue. Lucas had kept him well apprised of the situation and covered for him with the Home Secretary. Then after running out of updates he began to just talk to her. In a sense these conversations were a catharsis of years of pain. He talked through operations past drawing on years of experiences. He opened up in a way he never had about his inner thoughts about the losses in his life. He talked about Jane and what had gone wrong. He shared his failures as a father to Catherine and Graham. Finally, he talked about others that he had lost over the years that like her he hadn't been able to protect.

Harry knew that she was probably not hearing any of these words, but he felt the healing of his soul as he shared each moment with her. He wanted for Ruth to wake and know that no matter what that he wanted the future to be different. He would make sure that those in his life knew that they mattered. He couldn't give up his job or his love for his country but he could learn not to shut out those he cared for. Most of all he knew that he couldn't do this without Ruth. She always knew how to call him out and make him see that life was worth living. He needed her to be alright so that the world could resume turning.

"Here you go." The kind nurse handed him a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. Somehow without asking she knew that he was hurting and she couldn't say something to ease his pain. Instead of empty platitudes she left him in silence with his thoughts.

"Ruth, I need you to wake up to set me straight. Please wake up, my love." Harry had begun calling her that shortly after his vigil had started. He had questioned the use of such an intimate term but after a time realized it was just right. He knew that this rare opportunity to so openly reveal his feelings would not last. When Ruth awakened she might resent him for what she had gone through but at the very least his overtures of affection would make her uncomfortable. Neither of them had ever been easy at things like this. It was so easy to be charming when you were on an op and playing a legend but when it came down to brass tacks real life was hard. Being yourself was the most difficult role.

Harry continued to gently stroke the hand beside him. Some of the blue hues of the bruises had begun to darken into greens and yellows and her arm was in a plaster cast. Beth on a visit had suggested leaving a message written on the cast. Unwittingly she had started a bizarre trend. Each visitor had left a short note of encouragement. Harry had rolled his eyes as he imagined Ruth's reaction to her colorful arm. He knew that she would be disconcerted to realize that so many had paraded through while she was unconscious. Well, couldn't be helped. Ruth was beloved by those that knew her even if she didn't realize the effect she had on so many lives.

Perhaps hardest of all had been the arrival of Ruth's mother. Harry knew that she would have to be called but had held off for a full twenty four hours hoping that Ruth would wake up and instruct him to avoid the call as unnecessary. Finally, he placed the call and waited until Ms. Bickley had arrived.

The woman that came through the door was nothing like Harry had expected. The only way to describe this formidable personage was a force of nature. She stormed into the room ablaze in bright reds and oranges which flowed in multiple layers. Her eyes which were more gray than Ruth's blues were also ablaze with fire. Harry steeled himself for the attack which was obviously coming.

"What happened to her?" Mrs. Bickley asked this abruptly surveying the bruising visible on exposed areas of Ruth's skin.

"She was kidnapped by a group of terrorist who wanted to pressure the government." Harry wanted to add "and pressure me." but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Mrs. Bickley wasn't having it. Her body language told Harry before her words that she wasn't to be pacified by easy answers. "Who let this happen? I know that she works for the security services. I remember you. You were the one that came to tell me she had died a few years ago. Another lie?"

Harry could feel his face flushing and his blood pressure was sky rocketing but he willed himself to hold back the biting retorts that came to mind. He reminded himself that this was Ruth's mother and that it couldn't be easy to walk into this situation.

"I can't tell you all of the details but Ruth was taken as a ploy to put pressure on the services. Before these terrorists could act, however, we found out about their plans. Despite rescuing Ruth we weren't able to prevent them from torturing her."

At the mention of torture a gasp escaped from her mother's lips. She moved along the side of the bed and stepping closer to her daughter moved a dangling lock behind Ruth's ear. Harry caught the sheen of unshed tears out of the side of her eye.

"Did they…"

"No, the doctors assure me that she was beaten and subjected to drugs but was not otherwise assaulted."

"That's good." As Mrs. Bickley said this she seemed almost absent minded. She kept looking at Ruth and Harry wondered if she was remembering something.

"She never could do things the easy way. I would tell her over and over what she could do to help people to like her and to make things flow smoothly. She would never do them. She always had to speak her mind and to hell with the consequences. I just wanted her to be happy…"

As she said this she broke down and Harry, at first unsure, finally decided to act. Moving around to her side he brought her to his chest and held her while she sobbed. He knew that likely this would not be the end of her interrogation, but this was the only way he could see to comfort her for the moment.

After a time, she backed away from him and lowered herself into a nearby chair. For a while her head was lowered into her hands as she softly continued to weep but then she dried her tears and looked up at him again.

"Why are _you _here? Haven't your lot done enough?"

Harry pondered what he should say. Would it be sufficient to say that Ruth worked for him and he was concerned about her? He sighed as he studied the face of his this woman who could so easily be his adversary but could probably have once been his future mother in law.

"I am responsible for Ruth and it matters to me what happens to her." Harry almost looked away as he said this but just in time caught the glint in her mother's eyes. So she knew that there was more than this. Well at least that would make it easier to carry on.

"Mr. Pearce I may not know what you are to my daughter, but I do know that your association has definitely placed her at risk. Let's not pussyfoot around the truth. It was because of you that she is in this condition now, am I right?

Harry was taken aback by her boldness but with a grudging respect recognized that like Ruth she could accurately assess a situation. Apparently he had not been guarded enough to prevent her from reading all of this. In truth, he didn't want to deny it.

"Yes"

"And do you plan on continuing to endanger her life?"

"I cannot promise she will always be safe."

"That's not good enough, not good enough at all. What kind of a man would allow her to be endangered like this? I may not have been the perfect mother but at least I did everything within my power to protect her!"

"She is too intelligent, too capable at what she does and too independent for me to ever be sure that I could keep her safe. We live and work in a world of uncertainties. Our very existence makes others' lives possible. No, I cannot say that she will always be safe. I bloody well wish that I could. I do know that she makes a difference by what she does and that is important to her. Her life may not fit with your approval but it damn well matters."

Harry became more animated as he finished his defense. He began to run his hand through his hair and pace away from his opponent. For a few moments neither knew what to say or do.

"Well, then I guess that settles it. You will lead her to hell and back and I must sit waiting to pick up the pieces."

"No, you must know that I will take whatever action is needed to see that this doesn't happen again."

"You yourself said that there are no assurances."

"Perhaps it is time she considered a safer position."

"Oh, not Ruth, you might as well ask the sun to stop shining. I may not see her often and when I do she may be guarded but even I can see the light in her eyes when she talks about your lot. Oh don't get me wrong, she would never come out and say what you do but reading between the lines I can tell that she enjoys it. Much more than working that bit at GCHQ." Harry turned his brow up at this statement.

"Oh yes, I knew at the time that was where she was at. What else would she have been doing in Cheltenham with that mind and all of her secrecy. I wasn't born yesterday."

"No, I suppose not." As Harry said this a smile began to creep up the corners of his mouth. He knew that this woman was cunning but he sensed that beneath her gruffness that she truly cared for Ruth.

Mrs. Bickley sat for a time at Ruth's bedside gently touching her hand and waiting for some sense that she would rouse. After a while she seemed to realize that Ruth would not be waking for a while and turned to Harry. Keeping his eyes trapped in her gaze she said dryly, "My daughter and I do not see eye to eye. She would probably prefer that I not be here when she awakens. I would appreciate it though if you would notify me when she does."

"Of course"

With that Ms. Bickley rose and Harry did likewise and she made her way to the door. Before walking out she turned back and looking at Harry over her shoulder she couldn't help but add," At least you have a spine which is more than I can say for some of the men she has been with. I may grow to like you. As long as you don't allow anything to happen to her."

With her parting shot she was gone. Harry at first was somewhat taken aback but then couldn't stop from grinning at the recollection of the small powerhouse that had just bowled the room over. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Ruth's mother had taken her leave hours before. Harry had long since cast her out of his mind as he focused again on his charge. Ruth was still breathing regularly but from time to time would shift in the bed. Her face would become pained and Harry would instinctively reach to take the small hand in his own and whisper some small comfort. Each time he did so her tense arm would relax and the lines in her face would soften. Harry knew that she was coming closer to wakefulness. With each passing moment he felt a sense of dread at how she might respond to his presence when she awoke.

Behind him he heard the sound of the night nurse arriving to do her initial rounds. His eyes followed her as she examined the various tubes and instruments strewn around.

"It mightn't be long." She offered as she reviewed the improved vital signs on the bedside monitor.

Harry's smile was gentle but showed his appreciation. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to the bed. He had sensed more than seen the slight movement of her eyelids. At first they opened slowly blinking at even the reduced evening lights. As she focused on the room around her she was drawn to her bedside where she could feel a tensed hand grasping her own. Looking up she sputtered, "Harry, no you shouldn't be here!"

**A/N: Promise there is more to come and I will endeavor to complete in a more timely fashion. Probably only have 1 or 2 more chapters ahead. Will likely have some fun with our two favorites but will round out things for them in the end. Felt that coming off of my recovery that this chapter was a bit light on plot and heavy on dialogue which is not my strong suit. Please review for me with comments and criticism so that I can improve. Remember this is my first fic and so there is much room for improvement. I am toying with a rather angsty plot for a future fic but am afraid that it might push people's comfort zones.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Shoulder to Cry On

**A New Adventure**

**Well apparently I am just a liar. This update was not only not timely but quite tardy. Thank you all that reviewed recently. Your comments and thoughts have been wonderful to read and along the way have definitely help direct me in my writing. **

**Still do not own Spooks, the characters, their plot lines but do enjoy writing my own. Thanks for reading and especially to those that review. **

_One ought never to turn one's back on a threatened danger and try to run away from it. If you do that, you will double the danger. But if you meet it promptly and without flinching, you will reduce the danger by half. Never run away from anything. Never!_

_ - Winston Churchill_

* * *

><p><em>As she focused on the room around her she was drawn to her bedside where she could feel a tensed hand grasping her own. Looking up she sputtered, "Harry, no you shouldn't be here!"<em>

At first Harry was taken aback by this but soon leaned forward gently shushing Ruth. Even when she stopped her frantic pleas she still clasped his hand in a sense of desperation.

"It's okay, there is nothing that can hurt you here."

"No Harry, it's not me… you don't understand… it's you, they're after you. They want to kill you, Skala told me. They never trusted you. If you're here then you're an easy target. You have to get out of here…to somewhere safe."

"Ruth, listen to me. No one is after me. Skala is dead and his band of merry men along with him. You're right they were planning to kill me but they missed and now it's too late. Your little surprise with that hacker group worked. Perhaps a little too well."

Harry stopped as he said this as he could see Ruth was processing. Her thoughtful gaze never left him but at the same time seemed miles away. After a few moments she seemed ready even eager for more.

"And Greene, what has become of him?"

Harry's cheshire grin belied his true feelings. "Mr. Greene is being crucified at the hands of the most stringent jury, the court of public opinion. The media have turned on him and suddenly his "friends" in high places have deserted him. I suspect that shortly Mr. Greene will be called to answer for his actions."

Ruth looked little relieved by the news. "I suppose that's best but I still wonder if we will ever know how far his influence extended."

"We may never know but I have tasked Beth and Tariq with tracing money trails while Dimitri and Lucas are dealing with the sisters. Some heads will have to roll over this. One can only hope it's the right ones."

After a few stolen moments of silence Harry turned to Ruth who had leaned back into her pillow utterly exhausted from her recent ordeal. Harry saw in her eyes that she was considering something and as she bit her lip he wondered why she would not come out with it.

"Ruth, you should know that the CIA was behind all of this. They were the ones pulling Greene's strings. Apparently years ago he was turned to their asset and since then they have been grooming him for this. We may never know all that they had planned but shifting UK foreign policy was just the beginning. I believe they may have had some more specific purposes. I have had Greene brought in for questioning but with his high profile we are unlikely to have him for long."

"Harry…" Ruth started and then turned away with unshed tears welling in her eyes.

Harry took a small breath and as an uncertain grimace settled over his face he leaned forward slowly. Stretching out his hands he recaptured Ruth's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"If there is something you want to say… just know that I am here."

Ruth turned and took in this new Harry. The kindler, gentler man that she only glimpsed in stolen moments on rooftops. She was torn as conflicting emotions warred within her. She wanted to say so much but her shame and regret were overwhelming.

"I think I need some time to sort things out for myself." She said this slowly but as she did she drew her hand away from Harry's grasp. His fingers curled into his palm missing the solidity of her touch.

"Of course, I will go call Lucas, but I'll be here if you need _anything_." His emphasis on the last word hung heavily in the air as he stood up never taking his eyes from her. His pain and uncertainty at her sudden withdrawal was evident.

As Harry stepped out pulling his mobile from his pocket and moving through into the hall Ruth looked after him yearning to say something, anything that would make things right.

She finally settled back after he was out of sight and thought about her position. She had to tell him, he deserved to know. What would he possibly think of her when he knew? How could he ever trust her again? She had meant to be so strong but in the end it hadn't mattered at all.

Harry finished his talk with Lucas with a directive to get everything he could out of Greene before they lost their chance. Greene wasn't yet in their custody but from all indications they were getting very close to him. Harry wanted nothing left to chance that Greene might be spirited off by Six or worse by the plods. He wanted Greene to answer to him for the havoc he had wreaked on so many lives. The others would have their turn but it was his team that had cornered this rat and he would have at him first.

A sudden vibration and ringing in his hand turned his attention back to his mobile. Seeing the Home Secretary's ID coming up on the phone, Harry punched the button and crossed it to his opposite ear. "Home Secretary"

"Yes, sir, I understand.

"Of course I know that Greene must be handed over, but it is imperative that he be interrogated by my officers first as his actions demonstrate a clear threat to our national interests and he has perpetrated terrorist activities on British soil."

"I understand the pressures that you are under for us to turn Greene over but you must not give in."

"Yes, sir, I understand. I would like it noted that I strongly protest these actions."

"I will make the arrangements."

Harry brought the mobile down in front of him and for a moment appeared as if he might dash it against the nearest wall. His face was taut and his shoulders were suddenly tensed. Anyone hearing his one side of the conversation could have seen that he was not happy. Suddenly Harry dialed a number and forcefully brought the mobile back up to his ear.

"Lucas, I've just spoken with the Home Secretary. Do we have Greene yet?"

"Good, the orders from Whitehall are that he is to be brought to Six for interrogation."

"Yes, I know that this is a mistake and there is nothing we can do about this."

"Now I want you to make sure that when you have Greene in custody that he is brought back immediately to Thames House."

"Yes, I understand the implications of ignoring the Home Secretary's orders. You should know that this action is to be taken under my direct authorization."

"Call me as soon as Greene is in the holding cell and ready for questioning."

This time as Harry brought the mobile down a smile sneaked across his features. Perhaps a bit of the sly devil did still exist for this not so stodgy old spook.

Harry spun around and made for the entrance to Ruth's room. He paused at her door looking at the battered yet beautiful face which was looking out the nearby window. He slowly stepped across the space towards the bed and as he did Ruth turned towards him but would not bring her gaze up to his.

Harry was slightly overwhelmed by this new Ruth. He thought back to the invigorated woman that just a few short days ago had taken steps at flirtatious banter and been willing to stop in his office just to show off a new outfit. He so didn't want to lose all that had been gained. He knew he had to act before she retreated back into her shell.

"Ruth, we need to talk about this."

"Harry, don't…"

"I never intended for this to happen to you."

"There is no way you could have known." At this Harry felt the burning shame spread across his face. He knew that Ruth had already forgiven him for placing her in this danger. He wished he could do the same for himself.

"I should have known…It's all my fault…I should never have put you in this kind of danger."

"Harry, no one forced me. I knew the risks"

As she says this Harry hung his head and dropped slowly into the bedside chair. He leaned up against the bed and reached out towards Ruth but seemed unwilling or unable to take her nearby hand.

"No matter what I do I keep seeing you lying on that floor. When I found you I thought you were dead. When I saw you I wanted to die right there with you." These words tumbled out slowly and Harry's voice sounded hollow.

At this Ruth turned ever so slowly and looked down at Harry's head hung over her arm. She raised her hand and gently placed it on the crown of his head and moved it towards his neck. As it slid she grasped some of the soft hairs that curled near the bottom. She toyed with these gently as he fingers settled on his neck. Harry looked up into her eyes and for a moment was lost in them. They had never appeared quite that blue before.

"Harry, there is something you need to know."

"Ruth, it's alright. You don't have to say anything."

"When Skala took me and I didn't think I was going to get out of there alive I made a plan. I decided that he would never be satisfied until he broke me. After a while I fed him some lies about you and the Home Secretary to throw him off. Well, at first I thought he bought it. Then after a while I realized that he knew it was a lie." Here Ruth began to softly weep and had to stop.

Harry reached across and pulled her into him and she continued to weep onto his shoulder. All of the pain of the last few days seemed to pour forth at this moment. Eventually Harry lowered his head onto hers and whispered,"Ruth, that's enough. You need rest and nothing you will say will change how I feel about this situation."

"You don't understand. Skala came in and started giving me something. I fought it but I wasn't strong enough. He kept coming back and each time he would jab me with it. I was so tired and after a while I couldn't help it. I told him everything. I told him about your plan and about the hackers and everything that we knew about Greene. Part way through he told me he was going to make sure that they put you out of commission permanently. I knew then that I had sealed your death with what I had said. Harry, they are probably still trying to find a way to kill you. Also before I passed out that last time, I overheard him talking to someone saying that they needed to move up the timetable of the transfers. I don't know what he meant but he kept saying it was urgent that they get it all out in time."

"Shhhh, Ruth. None of that matters. We almost have Greene and Skala is dead. It's not your fault. No one could have stood up against all that. All that matters is that you're okay. We can talk about the rest later."

Ruth continued crying but her grip on Harry slacked a bit and he could feel the release in her shoulders. He gently eased her back against the pillow. "Now, I want you to rest for a while."

Ruth looked up through tear stained eyes and nodded. With some difficulty she closed those same eyes and after a few minutes drifted off to sleep.

Harry stepped back into the hall once he was sure that she was asleep and calling the Grid waited for Tariq on the line. "Tariq, red flash the team, we may have a problem."

**A/N: Well I thought that there was only going to be one remaining chapter but this segway screamed for a bit of follow through. I am almost completely sure that within 2 chapters this story will be completely put to bed. Thank you for your immeasurable patience and as always please review so that I know what you are thinking about the progress of this story.**


End file.
